<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Принадлежать by Omuty, WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491938">Принадлежать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuty/pseuds/Omuty'>Omuty</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021'>WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blow Jobs, Collars, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fluff, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Ошейники, Тоска по другому персонажу, Юмор, легкий бдсм, минет, фанфик, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuty/pseuds/Omuty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>…Гравировка выполнена тонким курсивом, изящным, но не помпезным или вычурным. Буквы такие маленькие, что Джон прищуривается, чтобы разглядеть. Надпись гласит: «Принадлежит Гарольду Р. Врену».</p><p>Уголок рта Джона кривится в усмешке. «Принадлежит». Не «Собственность…». Разница значений, к которой Гарольд всегда был очень чувствителен. Конечно, он бы не поставил своё имя, даже выдуманное, под утверждением, с которым не согласен. Беар ничья собственность. Но он принадлежит чему-то. Принадлежит кому-то.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese, Гарольд Финч/Джон Риз</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130810">Belonging</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoaway/pseuds/nogoaway">nogoaway</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="osnova">
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="block">
<p></p><div><p>Начала всё это Шоу, кто ж ещё.</p><p>Она расположилась на пожарной лестнице напротив интересующего их дома, хладнокровно пережёвывая кусок рибая, насаженного на кончик лезвия Ка-Бара. Джон смотрит на мясо голодными глазами. Сам он не ел со вчерашнего вечера. Был занят.</p><p>— Где ты это взяла?</p><p>Шоу дёргает локтём в сторону открытого окна.</p><p>— Уж не знаю, кто оставляет полный холодильник еды, когда уезжает на неделю.</p><p>— Богатые люди, — объясняет Джон, усаживаясь с ней рядом и доставая бинокль. Окуляры сдвинуты под размер её лица, он разводит их пошире. Роланд всё ещё храпит на своём футоне. — Но я имел в виду нож.</p><p>Шоу пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Какая разница?</p><p>— Это уставной армейский нож.</p><p>— Он не твой, Джон. Расслабься.</p><p>Джон отводит взгляд от коллекции плакатов Роланда (волосатый хэви-метал восьмидесятых), чтобы укоризненно посмотреть на неё.</p><p>Шоу, не дрогнув, встречает его взгляд фальшивой улыбкой а-ля: «я даже не забочусь о том, чтобы изобразить человеческие реакции»:</p><p>— Но твой браунинг я и правда засунула в Секцию истории. Обновил бы арсенал, а? Холодная война давно кончилась.</p><p>Она демонстративно оглядывает его с ног до головы, от чёрных ботинок до костюма.</p><p>— Хотя кое-кто так и застрял в романах Ле Карре.</p><p>— Кстати, об обновлениях. В библиотеке, — отзывается Джон, тщетно пытаясь сменить тему. — Новый ошейник у Беара — твоих рук дело? И эта… как там её назвал Гарольд? Коровья бедренная кость?</p><p>Шоу только поднимает брови и, обнажив белые зубы, откусывает ещё кусок бифштекса. Потом жуёт, медленно и демонстративно.</p><p>— Это моя собака, — напоминает Джон, уже не на шутку раздражённый.</p><p>Шоу даже не утруждается проглотить еду, прежде чем заговорить. Джон не отводит взгляда от её рта, набитого полупережёванным мясом. В гляделки с Шоу он никогда не выигрывал, но и сдаваться не собирается. </p><p>— Нет, он собака Гарольда Врена, а значит, ничья, — она, наконец, проглатывает всё, что прожевала. — К тому же я ему нравлюсь больше всех.</p><p>В квартире рядом с квартирой Роланда вдруг зажигается свет, и Джон прекращает состязание взглядов — кто бы ни был сейчас на кухне миссис Вандерхуэвал, он ростом, по меньшей мере, пять футов и одиннадцать дюймов, весит под 160 фунтов и одет во всё чёрное от армейских ботинок до балаклавы. Это определённо не миссис Вандерхуэвал.</p><p>— Убийство ночного сторожа средь бела дня, — пыхтит Шоу, когда они, спрыгнув со второго этажа в мусорный бак, несутся в переулок. — Шикардос.</p><p>— Я зайду с фасада, — предлагает Джон, поскольку она уже ухватилась за водосточную трубу здания и карабкается вверх по задней стене.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>Его М1911 не просто в исторической секции библиотеки, но и засунут между двумя огромными, невероятно пыльными сборниками по раннесоветскому экономическому планированию. «Очень смешно», — говорит Джон и забирает своё оружие. Нетрудно угадать, что он будет чистить прямо сейчас.</p><p>Беар цокает когтями за ним по проходу, стуча хвостом по стеллажам и выбивая поблёскивающие в солнечном свете пылинки. Заклёпки на его новом широком ошейнике тоже блестят. Джон всё ещё раздражён, но вынужден признать, что ошейник хорош. По крайней мере, очень в стиле Шоу.</p><p>— Так, а куда она дела твой старый? — спрашивает Джон сам себя, и пёс навостряет уши, а потом мчится до конца ряда стеллажей, туда, где в солнечных лучах пылится массивный аптекарский дубовый шкаф. На верхней левой ручке заметно меньше пыли, чем на других. Джон открывает ящичек.</p><p>Старый ошейник лежит сверху на горке ключей, брелоков и плоских ярлыков. Некоторые выглядят как пустые бирки для багажа, круглые и квадратные, медные и золотистые, на других выгравированы имена, которых он не знает.</p><p>Ошейник позвякивает, когда Джон берёт его в руки. Он никогда особенно не присматривался к нему; когда Джон приводит Беара к себе, то сразу отстёгивает ошейник, а поводок всегда прицепляет Финч, даже если они идут вместе.</p><p>На ошейнике три бирки, на одной просто «Беар», на другой — вероятно, один из многочисленных телефонных номеров Финча (потому что Джон не узнает его). Ещё есть бирка в форме косточки, удостоверяющая, что у собаки сделаны все прививки. Джон лениво проталкивает бирки под кожаное кольцо, снимает и, наконец, оставляет ошейник пустым, за исключением медной пряжки. Кожа дорогая, прошита вручную и равномерно окрашена. Не то чтобы Джон ожидал чего-то иного. Эта штука, вероятно, стоила столько же, сколько и весь его костюм. Он смахивает с гладкой внутренней поверхности случайный волосок, и его большой палец скользит по холодной металлической пластинке.</p><p>Джон хмурится и подносит ошейник к свету. Это одна из тех штук, на вид как багажные бирки, только она вделана в кожу. Гравировка выполнена тонким курсивом, изящным, но не помпезно-вычурным. Буквы маленькие, Джон прищуривается, чтобы разглядеть их. Надпись гласит: «Принадлежит Гарольду Р. Врену».</p><p>Уголок рта Джона кривится в усмешке. «Принадлежит». Не «Собственность». Разница значений, к которой Гарольд всегда был очень чувствителен. Конечно, он бы не поставил своё имя, даже выдуманное, под утверждением, с которым не согласен. Беар — ничья собственность. Но он <i>принадлежит</i> чему-то. Принадлежит <i>кому-то</i>.</p><p>Беар тычется носом ему в брюки, требуя внимания. Свободной рукой Джон треплет его, почёсывая за левым ухом. Мускулистый хвост Беара приходит в движение, постукивая по аптечному шкафу, который глухо резонирует под ударами.</p><p>— Хочешь погулять? — спрашивает Джон, и, только потому, что солнце греет ему лицо, а библиотека кажется ещё более священной и полной скрытых сокровищ, чем обычно, он засовывает ошейник в карман пиджака.</p><p>Язык Беара возбуждённо плещется в зубастой пасти.</p><p>— А где у нас Финч? — подначивает Джон, приподняв брови. — Давай, найди его.</p><p>Беар срывается с места и несётся по паркету к кабинету Гарольда, оскальзываясь и скребя когтями на поворотах. Мгновение спустя Джон слышит громкий «бух», и приглушённый голос Гарольда: «Господи, Беар, да что с тобой…»</p><p>Джон ухмыляется. В любом случае, Финчу пора сделать перерыв. Парень слишком много работает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>Позже Джон вынужден признать: Гарольд слишком много работает, потому что работа для него есть всегда.</p><p>— Работа есть всегда, мистер Риз, — читает нотацию Финч, осторожно снимая с него очередную разорванную рубашку. — Мир полон опасных, изломанных людей. Подержите, пожалуйста.</p><p>Он скатывает ткань в комок и прижимает её к боку Джона. Джон послушно держит, и Гарольд исчезает за его спиной, чтобы взять одну из их многочисленных аптечек первой помощи. Делает он это недостаточно быстро, Джон видит, как Гарольд побледнел.</p><p>— Я могу управиться сам, — напоминает ему Джон, зная по опыту, что это не лучшая идея, но он всё равно должен предложить. — Ты же не любишь крови.</p><p>Он не собирается убеждать Гарольда, что с ним всё в порядке, тут точно нужны швы. Но Джон правда смог бы позаботиться об этом. Он делал это много, много раз до этого.</p><p>— Просто оставь меня здесь и…</p><p>— О, да заткнитесь же, мистер Риз! — Гарольд практически швыряет контейнер с инструментами на стол, и Джон невольно замолкает, чуть улыбаясь. Он работает на Финча уже больше двух лет и до сих пор не слышал, чтобы тот ругался. — Лягте на край стола, если не затруднит. Я должен всё это промыть.</p><p>Джон так и делает, и смотрит на искусно украшенный потолок библиотеки, в то время как вода комнатной температуры омывает рану на его боку. Струйки со стуком и плеском бегут на пол. </p><p>— Я всё уберу.</p><p>Финч глубоко вдыхает и натягивает пару перчаток.</p><p>— Стерильный иглодержатель и щипцы, — бормочет он, явно обращаясь к самому себе. — Простой прерывистый стежок, квадратный узел.</p><p>— Гарольд, — напоминает Джон, изо всех сил стараясь не шевелиться, — я всё уберу.</p><p>Гарольд смотрит на него сверху вниз широко раскрытыми глазами, он бледен, всё лицо в поту. На нём только розовая рубашка и сливового цвета жилет, рукава закатаны до локтей. С этими белыми резиновыми перчатками, иглодержателем и завитком хирургической нити он выглядит как портной XVIII века, ставший серийным убийцей.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не говорите ничего, — отвечает он наконец и принимается за работу.</p><p>Это больно. Джон дышит медленно и ровно, считая украшения на потолке, за неимением лучшего занятия. Быстрые и точные руки Гарольда затягивают узел. Но уже после третьего стежка Джон слышит неглубокие быстрые вдохи Финча. Плохой знак.</p><p>— Можешь сделать перерыв, — хрипло предлагает он, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего полного решимости работодателя. Гарольд очень бледен, Джон немного удивлён, что тот до сих пор не потерял сознание. — Я сам закончу. Иди, сядь.</p><p>— У тебя грязные руки, — огрызается Финч и затягивает третий узел. Это примерно половина раны.</p><p>— Ладно, — соглашается Джон, это разумно, но Гарольд всё ещё может свалиться в любую минуту, а в аптечке вряд ли есть нюхательная соль. — Кстати, как ты думаешь, у Машины есть возможность предвидеть преступления с более коротким окном возможностей для предотвращения?</p><p>«Отвлечение внимания, это должно сработать».</p><p>— Например, как такой удар ножом? — Финч поджимает губы. — Нет. Единственное, что могло бы такое предотвратить, — твоё решение не вмешиваться в уличные ограбления, которые… — Не показалось ли Джону, что Гарольд затянул четвёртый стежок немного туже, чем остальные? — Между прочим, на сей раз всё могло бы обойтись без драки. </p><p>Определённо туже, чем раньше; Джон чувствует, как пальцы в перчатках завязывают узел, слышит, как щёлкают ножницы.</p><p>— Ты зол на меня, — догадывается Джон. — Почему?</p><p>— Я зол на себя, мистер Риз. Мы оба знаем, что вы бы не пострадали, если бы меня не было в непосредственной близости.</p><p>И Финч сам последовал за Ризом в ту самую непосредственную близость. Потому что чувствовал такую же обязанность вмешаться, как и Джон. Джон невесело улыбается: </p><p>— Возможно. </p><p>Он всё ещё лелеет несколько треснувших рёбер после того, как Шоу бросила тот седан через среднюю полосу на скорости пятьдесят миль в час, а он двигался немного медленнее, чем обычно. Он принял удар на себя, поскольку нужно было как можно скорее разоружить нападавших. Тактическое самопожертвование с учётом стратегических приоритетов: минимальный урон, немедленное подавление противника, прикрытие Финча. Он делал этот выбор каждый раз, когда дрался, так быстро, что почти не думал о нём. Но это был <i>его</i> выбор. </p><p>— Я делал свою работу, Финч.</p><p>— Ваша работа не в том, чтоб жертвовать собой во имя кошельков Нью-Йорка, — довольно пафосно изрекает Гарольд. — Их много, а вы один.</p><p>— Кошельков <i>и</i> часов, — поправляет Джон, чувствуя, как шестой стежок протыкает его кожу. — Кстати, если счастливые часов не наблюдают, то часовых ремешков, выходит, тоже?</p><p>Гарольд хмурит брови, глядя на Джона сверху вниз, на его лице смесь беспокойства и шока: </p><p>— Это было действительно ужасно, даже для вас, — говорит он и завязывает последний шов. — Вы что, стукнулись головой?</p><p>Джон улыбается. К Финчу возвращается естественный цвет лица, хотя он всё ещё бледен и глаза широко раскрыты. </p><p>— Нет. — Он приподнимается на ладонях, стараясь не сгибать позвоночник. Швы аккуратные, почти нечеловечески ровные. Конечно, Финч хорошо владеет руками. Час за часом оттачивает свою мелкую моторику за клавиатурой. — Может быть, но не сегодня.</p><p>Финч ковыляет к мусорному баку, чтобы скатать и выкинуть резиновые перчатки.</p><p>— Мне нужно всё это убрать, и ты должен следить за раной, чтобы в случае инфекции…</p><p>Джон соскальзывает со стола. </p><p>— Понял. Иди сядь, пока не свалился, Финч.</p><p>Гарольд испускает глубокий вздох и, наконец, опускается в кресло, в котором Джон обычно проводит большую часть утра.</p><p>— Есть предположение, что тошнота и головокружение при виде крови на самом деле эволюционная адаптация, — говорит он, расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и ослабляя галстук-бабочку. Шея у него вся в поту. Джон замечает тёмные пятна под мышками. Бедный Гарольд. — Если ты упал в обморок на поле боя, есть шанс, что тебя примут за мёртвого, когда вражеская сторона вернётся, чтобы добить уцелевших.</p><p>«Или когда твоя собственная сторона вернётся, чтобы убить тех, кто больше не нужен», думает Джон. Может быть и так. Он завязывает мусорный мешок и лезет в старый шкаф с принадлежностями для уборки.</p><p>— Ты сам эволюционный курьёз, Финч, — поддразнивает он, выкатывая ведро со шваброй. — Человек вне времени.</p><p>Гарольд улыбается, немного криво. </p><p>— Мне часто так кажется, — говорит он. — Спасибо, мистер Риз.</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами: </p><p>— Ну, весь бардак тут из-за меня.</p><p>Гарольд улыбается шире:</p><p> — Я не имел в виду уборку. </p><p>— Я знаю, — сообщает Джон и насвистывает, пока моет пол.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>Когда Джон возвращается домой и вешает костюм на вешалку, карман оттягивает какая-то тяжесть, и он вспоминает про ошейник. Кладёт его отдельно на прикроватный столик. Смотрится хорошо. В квартире Джона нет почти ничего, кроме мебели и оружия, большая часть которого спрятана подальше от глаз. Собачий ошейник — это хорошее начало, думает он. Делает всё более домашним. Напоминает, чему он принадлежит. <i>Кому он…</i></p><p>Джон хмурится. Он принял какие-то обезболивающие из заначки Шоу, должно быть, они действуют. Он чувствует себя странно, а когда ложится на спину и осторожно натягивает одеяло, то сразу же проваливается в сон.</p><p>Что бы ни было в тех таблетках (а Джон точно не хочет этого знать), они работают. Он просыпается одиннадцать часов спустя со слипшимися веками и чувством, будто проспал много лет подряд. Похоже, он вообще не шевелился во сне, и о прошедшем времени свидетельствуют лишь стрелки часов и необычайно сильная утренняя эрекция, причины которой становятся яснее, как только в памяти всплывают обрывки сновидения.</p><p>Сначала это какие-то фрагментарные образы: та же библиотека, но странная, с огромной, отделанной тёмным деревом, тускло освещённой и дымной потайной комнатой. Там есть диваны и подушки, толстые ковры и массивная кровать с балдахином, на которой спит Беар. Джон сидит в изголовье одного из диванов, глядя на привычную часть библиотеки. </p><p>Финч восседает рядом, прямой и подтянутый. Он полностью одет: туфли, костюм, цепочка от часов. Джон, напротив, голый. Затянутые в перчатку пальцы Финча перебирают его волосы, гладят затылок. Джону спокойно и безопасно. Он прижимается щекой к колену Финча и вдыхает запах. Пахнет кремом для обуви и цветочным чаем.</p><p>— <i>Af liggen<a class="h1" href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></i>, — говорит Гарольд, и Джон тут же соскальзывает на ковёр, растягивается на животе и прижимается щекой к венецианским ручной работы ботинкам Финча. — <i>Braaf<a class="h1" href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>.</i></p><p>Джон проводит губами по краю левого ботинка, задевая носом брюки Гарольда и задерживаясь на выступе косточки на лодыжке. Затем спускается по заднику, по гребню шва к союзке, по гладкой, душистой коже. Его губы дрожат, когда он целует шнуровку над язычком ботинка, дыша теплом сквозь тонкую ткань носка. Он бесстыдно вжимается в ковёр, изгибая спину.</p><p>— <i>Pfui<a class="h1" href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a></i>, — резко командует Финч и носком ботинка приподнимает подбородок Джона. Гарольд смотрит сверху вниз, его щёки горят, лицо блестит от пота, и он улыбается той же кривой улыбкой, что и сегодня.</p><p>После этого сон снова распадается. Джон восстанавливает несколько образов, ощущений — Гарольд ерошит его волосы обеими руками, когда Джон горячо отсасывает ему, Гарольд нежный, горячий и угловатый под ним на этой гигантской кровати. (А где Беар? Наверное, убежал за стеллажи. Логика сна.) Худшее из этого (или лучшее, задумывается Джон, зависит от точки зрения) всплывает у него в голове, когда он чистит зубы, и Джон застывает с зубной щёткой во рту, вспомнив — со странной, но совершенно убедительной ясностью — как во сне Гарольд вколачивал его в матрас, трахая с такой силой и гибкостью, на которые он не уверен, что способен сам.</p><p>— Ну и неудивительно, — говорит он своему стояку и сплёвывает в раковину.</p><p>Что ж, время позаботиться о себе. Джон никогда не тратит на это много времени, просто часть физиологической рутины, типа чистки зубов. Если ему хочется реальных ощущений, то он может найти их довольно легко. Но ему строго-настрого приказано отдыхать («Отправляйтесь домой, мистер Риз. Мисс Шоу позаботится о любом новом номере»), и ему есть, что представлять себе, он может просто залезть под душ и получить удовольствие.</p><p>Кроме того, это всё из-за Гарольда, и Гарольд платит по его счетам за воду.</p><p>Интересно, какой он в постели? Джон, конечно, задумывался об этом раньше; когда узнал про Грейс и <i>особенно</i>, когда узнал про Натана. До того он действовал под впечатлением, что Финч либо асексуален, либо же полностью не заинтересован, что, в принципе, одно и то же. Это было глупое и невежественное предположение, частично основанное на досужем представлении об инвалидах как о бесполых существах, частично на первом впечатлении о Финче как об эксцентричном затворнике, лишённом социальных навыков и способности заботиться о других людях. </p><p>В дальнейшем, конечно, оказалось, что проблема Финча в том, что он слишком много заботится о других людях, или что он заботится о <i>слишком многих</i> людях, примерно о семи миллиардах, насколько Джон мог судить. И глубоко заинтересован во многих вещах, и глубоко <i>интересен</i>, по крайней мере, для Джона.</p><p>Так что Джон размышлял об этом и раньше и пришёл к выводу, что в постели Финч может быть как нежным ванильным мямлей, который называет секс «заниматься любовью», так и педантичным контролирующим доминантом, без особой жалости, но в отличном костюме.</p><p>Очевидно, подсознание Джона дало понять, какой вариант предпочтительней.</p><p>«Хотя, — думает Джон, водя по себе рукой, скользкой от мыла, — подойдёт любой». Или даже оба. Гарольд зациклен на контроле, но он ещё и эстет. Сенсуалист. Только так можно было объяснить его костюмы или благоговейное выражение лица при первом глотке правильно заваренного чая. Гарольд, вероятно, из тех, кто раздевает любовника медленно, целуя каждый дюйм его кожи, а трахается так же, как делает всё остальное — творчески, с вниманием к деталям, но держа в голове более высокую цель, конечное благо. Финч сделал бы услаждение своего любовника долгосрочным проектом, масштабным по размерам, но превосходно исполненным в каждом пункте.</p><p>Превосходно исполненным. Джон представляет Финча шепчущим инструкции в его ухо. «Пожалуйста, снимите нижнее бельё, мистер Риз», и «отсосите мне, мистер Риз», и «можешь расслабиться, Джон, ты молодец». Он представляет, как опускается на Гарольда сверху, двигается, пуская внутрь до упора, как тонкие руки Гарольда сжимают его бедра, направляя, подталкивая вверх и вниз. Представляет похвалу: «Джон, ты невероятен, ты так хорош» — и мысль о том, как после всего Гарольд сжимает его в объятиях, заставляет его сорваться. Как Гарольд устало сплетает с ним руки и ноги, гладит волосы, прижимаясь мягким животом и узкой грудью к его телу, целуя слабыми губами его шею и подбородок. </p><p>Джон наслаждается душем целых восемнадцать минут, а потом идёт делать себе блины и сосиски на завтрак. Потому что это всё из-за Гарольда, и Гарольд платит за его продукты.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>Это самая долгая поездка в автомобиле за всю жизнь Джона Риза, хотя прошёл всего час и сорок семь минут. Но Шоу и Фаско вместе кого угодно доведут до ручки, а юная блогерша, которую они только что то ли спасли, то ли задержали, только усложняет дело.</p><p>— Слушай, ребёнок, — говорит ей Фаско с отцовской улыбкой. Она похожа на его обычную, только с более добрыми морщинками у глаз. — Ясно, почему ты злишься, но против власти не попрёшь и плетью обуха не перешибёшь. </p><p>—Уж точно не такой плетью. — Шоу наслаждается моментом. Джон уверен. Её голос чуть меняется, когда она в восторге. — Не слушай Лайонела, Мэйси, он мизогин.</p><p>—Ты что, феминисткой заделалась? — фыркает Фаско.</p><p>— Не, — признаётся Шоу. — Ненавижу всех одинаково. Конечно, кроме тебя, Лайонел. Тебя больше всех.</p><p>— Вы, чудики, знаете, как дать парню почувствовать себя особенным, — говорит Фаско, будто Джон каким-то образом участвует в беседе, а не развалился на заднем сиденье с ремнём безопасности, впивающимся в шею, и ощущением, будто он наглотался битого стекла.</p><p>— С вашим другом всё в порядке? — спрашивает Мэйси92, поворачивая маленькую головку, чтобы взглянуть на него. Джон отвечает ей слабой улыбкой. Она и правда милый ребёнок. По большей части.</p><p>— Да он просто куксится, жить будет, — отвечает Шоу. — Значит, пободаться с властями. А с какими именно? Нанести ущерб самому зданию городского совета или кому-то из чиновников? Тут нужно разное оборудование.</p><p>— Он так-то с дома упал, — напоминает ей Фаско.</p><p>— Со второго этажа.</p><p>— На крышу машины.</p><p>— Значит, даже меньше летел. Тихо, Лайонел, тут женщины разговаривают. — Она конспиративно наклоняется через рычаг переключения скоростей. — Это их обычная тактика. Пытаются заткнуть тебе рот. </p><p>Фаско фыркает.</p><p>— А это, — объявляет Шоу с садистским ликованием, — микроагрессия.</p><p>Джон находит в себе силы, чтобы постучать по наушнику. «На помощь», — бубнит он.</p><p>Немедленного ответа нет, и Джон выпрямляется в нешуточной тревоге, несмотря на боль в животе:</p><p> — Гарольд? Шоу, ты не знаешь, почему…</p><p>— Риз, — отзывается Шоу в тот самый миг, когда в наушнике раздаётся голос Гарольда, — ты не думал о том, что он может просто быть в туалете?</p><p>—Мистер Риз? — повторяет Финч, уже встревоженный сам, и тут Джон вспоминает, почему поддерживал радиомолчание. Упс. </p><p>— Вы ранены?</p><p>— Нет, — врёт Джон.</p><p>— <i>Джон.</i></p><p>— Если только чуть-чуть.</p><p>— Насколько всё плохо? — Джон слышит шум отодвигаемого рабочего кресла, стук ящиков. — Я звоню доктору Тиллман?</p><p>— Нет, я в порядке.</p><p>В зеркале заднего вида он видит осуждающий взгляд Шоу, она явно находит его выступление неубедительным.</p><p>— Я просто. Ну, я тут с Мэйси, — импровизирует Джон, утверждение довольно лукавое, учитывая его сотрясение. — Я подумал, может, ты захочешь с ней поговорить.</p><p>— О, Господи, — ворчит Шоу.</p><p>— А. Понимаю, — говорит Гарольд тоном «мы ещё к этому вернёмся». Тем не менее телефон Джона звонит в кармане, и он кидает его на колени, увеличивая громкость динамика большим пальцем. — Здравствуйте, мисс Лоуренс. Меня зовут Гарольд. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться.</p><p>— Привет? — отзывается Мэйси, уставившись на Джона.</p><p>— Мисс Лоуренс, — продолжает Гарольд, и откашливается. — Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете себя беспомощной. И люди, которые устанавливают правила в нашем обществе, вас не слышат. Но «пропаганда делом» приведёт лишь к тому, что вы окажетесь в тюрьме и в любом случае не сможете бороться с несправедливостью мира. Если вы позволите мне так выразиться, вам будет лучше оставаться в школе и самой баллотироваться в президенты. Тогда вы сможете <i>сами</i> устанавливать правила.</p><p>— Ух ты, — говорит Шоу. — Как вдохновляюще.</p><p>— Я не собирался вдохновлять мисс Лоуренс, просто предложил логический план действий. Столь <i>умная</i> девушка, — он делает ударение на прилагательном, — несомненно видит приоритет разума над эмоциями.</p><p>— Да, малышка, — поддерживает Фаско. — Ты права, что злишься, но насилие — не выход.</p><p>Шоу открывает было рот, но Джону удаётся пнуть её через спинку сиденья, хоть и довольно слабо.</p><p>— Пофиг.</p><p>Мэйси скрещивает руки на груди, но смотрит на свои колени. Подростковый аналог для «в этом что-то есть».</p><p>— Женоненавистники, вот кто они все, — заявляет Шоу и, наконец-то, тормозит свой угнанный седан у тротуара перед католической школой Святой Агнессы. — Мы на месте.</p><p>— Детектив, — говорит Гарольд, — не могли бы вы проводить нашу юную революционерку обратно в класс? Я позаботился о том, чтобы ее не наказали за сегодняшнюю отлучку.</p><p>— К черту всё это, — говорит Шоу, достаёт бумажник и вытаскивает пачку подозрительно хрустящих двадцаток и, к ужасу Джона, упаковку презервативов. — Сегодня пятница. Оттянись. Купи молочный коктейль.</p><p>Мэйси берёт деньги и смущённо смотрит на презервативы.</p><p>— Я асексуал, — сообщает она.</p><p>Шоу широко ухмыляется.</p><p>— Я знаю. Оставь их в классе изучения Библии и доложи о результатах. У тебя есть мой номер.</p><p>Мэйси хихикает. Джон вешает трубку под бормотание Гарольда и обменивается взглядом с Фаско, когда тот вываливается с заднего сиденья на тротуар.</p><p>— Куда сейчас? — осведомляется Шоу, когда они снова оказываются в потоке машин. — Я хочу есть.</p><p>— В библиотеку, — бормочет Джон.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — Она пожимает плечами. — Да что я. Конечно уверен. Финч не трепал тебя по головке уже больше часа, ты просто чахнешь на корню.</p><p>Джон смотрит на неё в зеркало заднего вида, пытаясь донести нечто вроде: «меня не волнуют твои спекулятивные и неверные домыслы». То, что он и правда тоскует по обществу Гарольда, её не касается. И, если уж на то пошло, прошло значительно больше часа.</p><p>— Знаешь, это просто нездорово, — рассуждает Шоу. — Такая созависимость с твоим дрессировщиком. Ты скомпрометирован. — Она делает слишком резкий поворот, и Джона кидает к дверце машины. — Не знаю, почему я согласилась иметь с вами дело. Безопасней работать по контракту.</p><p>— Просто признай — мы тебе нравимся. — Джон не может сдержать улыбку в ответ на её фырканье. — К тому же ты считаешь безопасность скучной.</p><p>Шоу фыркает и гонит по сплошной жёлтой линии, чтобы обогнать пикап, который движется со скоростью на каких-то восемь миль в час быстрее установленной здесь скорости.</p><p>— Серьёзно, у тебя кровотечение?</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами. На это непохоже. Точнее он узнает, только когда получит возможность помочиться.</p><p>— Класс. Тогда заезжаем за бургерами.</p><p>Вооружившись бумажником Джона, Шоу делает отважную попытку сгрести весь ассортимент «Манхэттенвилльского Шейк Шака», а потом высаживает его в квартале от библиотеки с одиноким засаленным бумажным пакетом. («Это для Беара. Можешь взять его огурчик».)</p><p>— Ты ведь не дала ей свой номер? — допытывается Джон, тяжело опираясь на крышу седана. Хотя у Шоу вряд ли есть телефонный номер. Она ненавидит сотовые телефоны.</p><p>— Финчу скажи, он должен мне сто сорок баксов и шесть Дюрексов, — вместо ответа бросает Шоу, с ртом, полным картошки фри, и резко трогается с места, чуть не проехав ему по ботинкам.</p><p>Беар встречает Джона на лестнице, с надеждой обнюхивая его пакет. Финч тоже здесь, но выглядит гораздо менее восторженным. </p><p>— Я в порядке, — упреждая расспросы, заявляет Джон, вытаскивает котлету из гамбургера и бросает под углом, как фрисби. Беар ловит подачку на лету и исчезает у Финча под столом, чтобы в тишине и покое насладиться обедом.</p><p>— Детектив Фаско сказал, что вы спрыгнули с дома, — прокурорски изрекает Финч. — И поскольку я совершенно уверен, что вы не развили в себе способность летать с тех пор, как мы расстались сегодня утром… </p><p>— Маленький домик, — пытается Джон со свой лучшей «кто, я?» улыбкой. — Меньше двух этажей.</p><p>Гарольда уточнение не впечатляет. </p><p>— Это было обязательно?</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами. Приземлиться на крышу машины Джимми Доусона (он же Lulzsec999's), лишая его шанса удрать, было точно быстрее, чем гнаться за ним по всему городу под прицелом дорожных камер. После того утра, что было у Джона, он спешил. Так что, вероятно, необязательно, но определённо предпочтительно.</p><p>И, если быть честным, Джон испытал определённое удовлетворение, падая на совершенно гнилого и неприятного человека и пугая его до усрачки. Кроме преследования несовершеннолетних за их политические взгляды, Доусон обожал читать в Сети разглагольствования о правах мужчин, смотреть ролики с сюжетом «порно-месть» и посещать сайты, отрицающие холокост. Хотя Джон всерьёз сомневался, что попытка Доусона претендовать на государственную должность на платформе сайта «Все-Женщины-Лживые-Суки» принесёт какие-то плоды, было трудно сердиться на Мэйси за то, что она хотела от него избавиться.</p><p>— Ну, — наконец говорит Джон, глядя мимо Гарольда на монитор, где на счётчике собранных средств на предвыборном аккаунте Доусона мигает большой красный ноль. — Ты сам сказал, что мне нельзя его калечить. Кстати, что случилось с «нам нужно защищать демократический процесс, даже если он разочаровывает», а, Финч?</p><p>У Гарольда хватает совести покраснеть. </p><p>— Едва ли можно поставить мне в вину, что Доусон решил вести свой бизнес через биткойн, криптовалюту, печально известную своей волатильностью, уязвимую для вредоносных программ и потери данных.</p><p>Джон поднимает брови.</p><p>— Это даже не настоящие деньги, — настаивает Финч. — Не уходи от ответа.</p><p>— Со мной все в порядке, Гарольд, — повторяет Джон, уже мягче. — Небольшое сотрясение, вот и всё.</p><p>— Тогда тебе нужно лечь, — бурчит Финч и указывает на походную кровать, установленную между R12 и RB 231.2. Койка стоит там последние несколько месяцев, с тех пор как Шоу стала с ними работать. У неё непредсказуемое расписание, и часто Джон по утрам находит её распростёртой на матрасе, неловко обнимающей Беара.</p><p>(«Я думаю, что это хороший знак», — признается однажды ему Гарольд за чашкой кофе и досье, спрятанным в свежем номере The Post. — Показывает, что у неё есть способность к какой-то эмоциональной связи, пусть даже с животным.</p><p>Джон только пожимает плечами. Он никогда не верил во всю историю с социопатией. В Шоу, конечно, было что-то «не так», но ничего такого, что качественно отличалось бы от «не так» в самом Джоне, или в Хёрше, или в любом другом ветеране, особенно с опытом убийств. Пережить какие-то вещи — значит отрезать и отбросить часть себя. По какой-то причине, то ли насилие, то ли утрата или катастрофа, Шоу пришлось сделать это слишком рано. Джон встречал такую же нечувствительность у детей-солдат, жертв семейного насилия, тех, кто пережил землетрясение. И в зеркале. Под частными различиями крылось ужасающее сходство.</p><p>Он не ожидает от Гарольда, что тот поймёт, и Джон умрёт счастливым, если Гарольду никогда и не придётся понять это ни на каком другом уровне, кроме интеллектуального.)</p><p>Джон даже не осознает, насколько измотан, пока, наконец, не ложится. В основном, чтобы успокоить Финча. Тот выглядит взвинченным до крайности. Риз утыкается носом в подушку, пытаясь меньше давить на синяки и ушибы.</p><p>— Разуйтесь, по крайней мере, — ворчит Финч, и, прежде чем Джон успевает ответить, тёплые руки хватают его за лодыжки, освобождая от ботинок.</p><p>— Хм, — мычит Джон и впадает в неглубокую дремоту, которую Гарольд прерывает каждые полчаса быстрыми вопросами, явно проверяя его неврологические функции: кто сейчас госсекретарь (Клинтон), в каком году Джон поступил на военную службу (это засекречено), что он ел на завтрак утром (батончик мюсли).</p><p>— Поскольку Беар уже насладился вашим обедом, — слышит он бормотание Финча, — думаю, что уровень сахара у вас в крови снижен.</p><p>— Мм, — соглашается Джон, не особенно голодный, но проходит ещё полчаса, и следующий вопрос «сколько будет тридцать три минус семнадцать, мистер Риз?» сопровождается завёрнутой в фольгу шавермой из вагончика в конце квартала и запотевшей бутылкой воды. </p><p>Он садится и медленно ест, наблюдая за Гарольдом сквозь прищуренные веки. Финч приглушил свет, по-видимому, из-за Джона, и выглядит немного жутковато в голубом сиянии мониторов. Сам Джон думает о Дюмонте-Хранителе башни, а потом о Финче в сияющей цифровой митре и манипуле и улыбается.</p><p>— Финч, — спрашивает он, вызвав лишь небольшую паузу в стуке клавиш, — когда вышел «Трон»?</p><p>— В восемьдесят втором году, — отвечает Финч со вздохом. — Так в сознании целого поколения американцев укоренились совершенно неверные представления об искусственном интеллекте.</p><p>Джон усмехается:</p><p>— Держу пари, он тебе понравился. Не ври.</p><p>Финч фыркает:</p><p> — В отличие от вас, мистер Риз, в начале восьмидесятых я был достаточно взрослым и не попадал в целевую аудиторию диснеевских фильмов.</p><p>— Ходил на него в кино, а? — дразнит Джон, уже наслаждаясь мысленным образом: Гарольд, студент Массачусетского технологического института, с рукой в гигантском стакане попкорна, ворчит и морщится от каждого неверного употребления компьютерного термина. Сейчас он ведёт себя почти так же, только возмущается научными ляпами и анахронизмами после сеанса, когда они с Джоном вместе возвращаются в библиотеку. Гарольд жестикулирует, Беар смотрит на него с беспокойством, а Джон пытается скрыть улыбку в тени зонта. </p><p>Он хотел бы знать того молодого, менее застёгнутого на все пуговицы Гарольда, не так защищённого секретностью и признаками богатства и компетентности. Того Гарольда, чей острый ум и длинный язык однажды навлекли на него беду. Джон подозревает, что в колледже Финч был довольно забавным.</p><p>— Дважды, — признаёт Финч. — Если тебе получше, вероятно, мы можем на сегодня закончить.</p><p>Это команда «вольно», если Джон что-то в этом понимает, но он встаёт и надевает ботинки, стараясь скрыть уныние. Финч снимает с вешалки пальто и шляпу. Беар, опознав их движения, хватает поводок. </p><p>На улице моросит дождь и стоит лёгкий туман, у Гарольда запотевают очки и чуть намокают поля шляпы. Не торопясь, они идут по Гринуэй добрую милю с половиной, глядя на Гудзон. Когда они проходят место, которое Джон про себя зовёт «их скамьёй» (сентиментально и слащаво, но никому не обязательно об этом знать), Гарольд поворачивается к нему корпусом и говорит, не замедляя шага: </p><p>— Вы попали в армию в январе девяносто третьего, в двадцать два года, по распоряжению судьи окружного суда. Довольно редкий случай для девяностых; тот род войск больше не принимал рекрутов, на которых заведено судебное дело. </p><p>Джон едва может вспомнить себя в таком возрасте — поэтому Гарольд, наверное, знает сейчас о жизни Джона до армии больше, чем он сам. Но это первый раз, когда Гарольд открыто признаётся в том, что настолько глубоко копался в его прошлом. Для этого ему должно было быть известно его настоящее имя.</p><p>— Даже тогда вы были особенным, — как ни в чём не бывало, мягко добавляет Финч. — С высокими показателями физических и умственных способностей, особенно в области языков.</p><p>— Обычная пехота, — отвечает Джон.</p><p>— Возможно. Но они не стали долго ждать и направили вас в подразделение войск спецназначения «Дельта».</p><p>— Я хорошо выполнял приказы.</p><p>— Да. — Финч останавливается, его рука задерживается над локтём Джона. Беар озабоченно фыркает и садится, навострив уши. — Да, потому что вы верили тем, кто их отдаёт.</p><p>— От этого они не стали правильными.</p><p>Гарольд криво улыбается. Он смотрит на него и ещё куда-то в пространство. Кажется, даже сквозь время.</p><p>— Нет. Не стали. </p><p>Затем его взгляд снова становится острым и возвращается к Джону:</p><p>— Кстати, у меня есть для вас кое-что.</p><p>Джон молча смотрит, как Гарольд лезет в карман и достаёт часы Логана Пирса за два миллиона долларов, целые и невредимые.</p><p>— Я отдал их в починку. Наш друг мистер Митчелл был признателен за такой заказ. </p><p>— О, — отвечает Джон, немного разочарованный и не вполне уверенный, почему. — Это…</p><p>— Я понял, что вы могли неверно понять причины, по которым я их разбил, — продолжает Гарольд. — В мои намерения не входило лишать вас друзей или же отношений вне работы. — Он улыбается, слегка застенчиво. — Хотя мистер Пирс не впечатляет меня в качестве идеального романтического партнёра, но это совершенно не моё дело. Вы, в любом случае, не моя <i>собственность</i>.</p><p>— О, — снова повторяет Джон и заставляет себя взять часы. Заставляет себя ответить: — Спасибо.</p><p>— Пустяки, — отзывается Финч и поворачивается на каблуках. Беар почти прыгает с места, и они удаляются вниз по дорожке, оставив Джона перед «их» скамейкой, под усиливающимся дождём. </p><p>Он смотрит на заднюю крышку часов. Там надпись, которую он не успел разглядеть, перед тем, как Финч тогда выхватил часы у него из рук. <i>«Моему единственному и неповторимому — Л.П.»</i> — гласит она, отвратительно современным шрифтом без засечек. </p><p>Джон проглатывает растущий комок в горле, широко размахивается и бросает часы в Гудзон. По-любому они водонепроницаемые. </p><p>____________</p><p><a class="h1" href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> «Лежать» (нидерл.)<br/>
<a class="h1" href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> «Хороший мальчик» (нидерл.)<br/>
<a class="h1" href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> «Фу!» (нидерл.)</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания. В главе упоминается аутоасфиксия, это плохая идея, не пытайтесь повторить это дома (как и большинство вещей, которые делает Риз).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="osnova">
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="block">
<p></p><div><p>Финч не звонит на следующее утро, это значит, что новых номеров нет. Джон всё равно бы поехал в библиотеку, но он просыпается в настолько дурном расположении духа, что сразу решает не показываться на глаза Гарольду без крайней необходимости. Его настроение не должно быть проблемой Финча. В конце концов, не то, чтобы Джон был его <i>собственностью</i>. </p><p>Он лежит в постели целых семь минут, размышляя о бутылке виски «Wild Turkey» в шкафчике под раковиной. Но вместо этого встаёт и отправляется на пробежку, три раза по шесть миль вокруг Центрального парка. Телефон не звонит. Проблема равнинной территории вроде Манхэттена — бег по ней не требует столько усилий, чтобы отвлечь его мозг от размышлений. Он снова и снова перебирает в памяти вчерашний разговор, с таким тщанием, которое обычно приберегает для чистки оружия, чтения научной литературы и убийства людей. </p><p>Что он сделал не так? Что он сказал — или не сказал — что заставило Финча вернуть ему эти часы? Они помогли Луи Митчеллу, часовщику, больше двух месяцев назад. Даже для починки часов за два миллиона долларов, показывающих время с точностью до наносекунд, столько не требуется. Гарольд зачем-то придержал их. Он заплатил за ремонт, так почему не попросил, чтоб с часов счистили надпись? И к чему этот намёк на Пирса — будто Джон хотя бы отдалённо заинтересован… будто Джон когда-нибудь стал бы носить то, что помечало бы его как собственность, как предмет. Как если бы он был одной из машин Пирса, дорогим костюмом или лучшими pelmeni в мире…</p><p>По пути домой Джон покупает бутылку воды с уличной тележки, расплатившись мятыми купюрами из нагрудного кармана. Ледяная вода ломит зубы, и он жадно глотает, ловя ощущение. Всё что угодно, чтоб не так давило в груди.</p><p>Почему именно вчера? Если Джон сделал всё правильно. Не провалил какой-то тест. Зачем всё это? Если только Финч точно не знал — Джон хотел, чтобы он ревновал. Если Гарольд не имел в виду показать самым недвусмысленным образом — <i>его не заботит, что Джон будет носить инициалы другого человека на запястье</i>. </p><p>Потому что, Боже, Джон хочет, чтоб его заботило. Хочет уже долго, но продолжает заниматься своим делом, ведь даже крошки со стола Гарольда это больше, чем он заслуживает. Честно говоря, у Джона сложилось впечатление — если Гарольд заинтересован, постепенно это приведёт их к чему-то.</p><p>Если Гарольд заинтересован. </p><p>У Джона никогда не было причин сомневаться в этом, но и подтвердить особо нечем. Просто улыбки, и спокойные утренние часы, и долгие взгляды поверх кофейных чашек, и высокий голос Финча, смущённый, но довольный, когда Джон его дразнит. Просто всё, и ничего.</p><p>Джон сминает бутылку в плоский диск и взбегает по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки. Он кладёт телефон на бортик раковины, когда принимает душ, но телефон не звонит, он ложится на кровать, купленную Гарольдом, в окружении мебели, подобранной Гарольдом, и телефон не звонит. Его шкаф полон костюмов, заказанных Гарольдом, его тело покрыто шрамами из-за крестового похода, начатого Гарольдом. Гарольд платит за его электричество, продукты и боеприпасы. Гарольд дал ему вещи, дом, приказы и цель. Гарольд вернул ему почти всё в жизни, вернул саму жизнь, не взаймы, но как подарок. </p><p>Джон понимает, что Финч не хочет, чтобы он носил что-то от Логана Пирса. Это на него не похоже, и, хотя мотивы Гарольда часто загадочны, он всегда последователен.</p><p>Значит, часы были чем-то другим: наказанием, может быть, тестом. Или — Джон позволяет себе предположить такое, только чтоб рассмотреть все версии, — приглашением.</p><p>Он сглатывает, внезапно почувствовав воздух на своей влажной коже; как от холодка испаряющейся воды затвердевают соски. Слишком легко представить Гарольда сверху, как тот неловко извивается, проводя ногтями по голой груди Джона, выискивая чувствительные места, с любопытством, вниманием и даже (Джон судорожно вздыхает) с оттенком жестокости.</p><p>Джон бросает взгляд на упрямо молчащий телефон на прикроватном столике. Изгиб ошейника отражается в тёмном стекле, и он берёт его, не раздумывая, прикладывает холодную кожу и ещё более холодную пластинку с гравировкой к своей шее. Просовывает язычок в пряжку, тянет, воображая, что рука Гарольда лежит на коже ошейника, крепко сжимая ему горло. Представляет, как голос Гарольда звучит в ухе, спокойно объясняя, что Гарольд знает про Джона всё, включая и сколько ему нужно воздуха. Объясняя, насколько полностью и безраздельно Джон <i>принадлежит</i>.</p><p>Джон упирается лопатками в постель, выгибаясь под воображаемым давлением. Его лицо кажется тяжёлым и горячим, он тянет ещё и ещё, пока поле зрения не затуманивается по краям. Кожу начинает покалывать от висков до пяток, тело вибрирует от напряжения. Джон слышит тяжёлые удары сердца в ушах, чувствует, как в основание шеи впивается табличка с гравировкой. </p><p>Он представляет, как она оставляет след на его коже, ясный, как библиотечный штамп или клеймо. Он хочет, чтобы слова <i>«Принадлежит Гарольду Р. Врену»</i> впечатались в него так же глубоко, как и сам Финч. Нечто видное снаружи, чтобы предъявить в качестве знака — что Гарольд нашёл Джона, раскрыл его, зашёл и по-хозяйски обосновался внутри. Что он теперь везде, в наушнике Джона, в его голове, в его сердце…</p><p>Его сердце бешено колотится в смертельном испуге, и Джон с неохотой позволяет кожаному язычку выскользнуть из пальцев. Он жадно хватает ртом воздух, тело наполняется кислородом, голова плывёт, потолок качается. Оргазм по сравнению с этим лишь незначительный влажный толчок между ног. В голове крутятся образы, он вспоминает голос Финча в ухе, зовущий его из тьмы, руки Финча у него на горле, поправляющие узел галстука.</p><p>Гарольд не хочет, чтобы он носил подарки Логана Пирса, думает Джон, распростёршись на постели и тяжело дыша. Может быть, Джон сделал всё правильно. Может быть часы — знак, что Финч остаётся Финчем, и просто суёт гаечный ключ в шестерёнки, ожидая, как отреагирует система. Даже это странное качество, которое иногда причиняет Джону боль и выводит из равновесия, это ещё одна часть Гарольда Финча, которую он обожает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>На следующее утро он надевает свой лучший повседневный костюм (более узкий крой, чуть более тёмный оттенок чёрного, чем у остальных) и проходится по нему роликом для одежды. Дважды чистит зубы нитью и подстригает ногти. По дороге в библиотеку заходит к «Бальтазару» за круассанами и бриошами, после чего делает крюк к северу до Вашингтон Сквер Парка за экстра-большим зелёным «Сен-ча» в идеальном бумажном стаканчике (с утилизируемой на 98 % картонной накладкой на стакан). Быстрая ходьба приводит его на место, прежде, чем чай успевает остыть, а колокол на башне в конце квартала бьёт семь утра.</p><p>Шоу встречает его на лестнице, отчаянно зевая. Похоже, спала в одежде, хотя подводка глаз свежая. Беар возбуждённо вьётся у неё под ногами, хвост машет так быстро, что похож на размытое пятно. Полностью игнорируемый поводок волочится сзади. Она останавливается на середине потягушек, недоверчиво оглядывая Джона от блестящих ботинок и бумажного пакета в руках до аккуратно приглаженных с гелем волос.</p><p>— Так проштрафился или подлизываешься? — наконец осведомляется она, умудряясь сделать это одновременно с любопытством и отсутствием интереса. — Что за прикол?</p><p>— Тактический подход, — объясняет Джон, и проскальзывает мимо, поднимая пакет с выпечкой высоко над головой, чтобы она не могла его достать. Потом делает шаг в сторону, уклоняясь от пинка в щиколотку.</p><p>— Найди себе завтрак сама.</p><p>Беар скулит. Шоу издаёт звук, подозрительно похожий на презрительное фырканье.</p><p>Финч за своим столом, как обычно что-то печатает. На главном мониторе открыт звуковой файл, там скачут и колеблются разноцветные сегменты — вероятно, запущена очистка аудиозаписи от шумов. Если б Джон не встретил по дороге Шоу во всей её лохматой красе (а она отказывается оставаться на ночь в библиотеке в компании кого угодно, кроме собаки), он бы заподозрил, что Финч ночевал прямо на рабочем месте. Это было бы не в первый раз.</p><p>Финч не поворачивается для приветствия, но издаёт признательный звук, когда Джон ставит бумажный пакет и стакан рядом с его локтем. Джон уже собирается отойти, найти что-то впечатляющее на вид и почитать в кресле (тактический подход), когда Финч легко берёт его запястье, как раз под жёстко накрахмаленной манжетой рубашки. Джон жадно впитывает тепло его пальцев, позволяя поднять себе руку и сдвинуть рукав на дюйм вверх.</p><p>— Где ваши часы, мистер Риз? — спрашивает Финч, подняв брови. В его голосе нет упрёка, лишь лёгкое любопытство.</p><p>— Не уверен, — отвечает Джон, не делая ни малейшей попытки освободиться. — Где-то в Гудзоне, наверно. </p><p>Гарольд ничего не говорит, брови всё ещё приподняты. Джон ждёт, не пытаясь двигаться дальше, пока не поймёт реакцию на свою первоначальную реплику. </p><p>— Должно ли это означать, — медленно продолжает Финч, — что вы не горите желанием продолжать свидания с мистером Пирсом?</p><p>— У нас с ним не никогда не было «свиданий», <i>в первую голову<a class="h1" href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a><i> , — говорит Джон, наслаждаясь тем, как Гарольд чуть моргает от неологизма, — и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Моим намерением никогда не было лишить вас социальной жизни, мистер Риз, — Гарольд сглатывает и отводит глаза, стратегическое отступление. Он нервничает, но всё ещё не отпускает руку Джона.</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Мне не нужны отношения вне работы, — Джон ловит и удерживает его взгляд, внезапно решив, что игра стоит свеч. Он делает короткий жест, указывая на рабочий стол, стеклянную доску и библиотеку, но имея в виду кресло и человека, сидящего в нём. — Всё что мне нужно и что я хочу — здесь.</i></i></p><p><i><i>Если бы Джон не знал Финча так хорошо и не был к нему так близко, что различал лёгкий запах мыла под тёплым сладким ароматом бриошей, он бы не заметил, как у Гарольда порозовели кончики ушей. Это слишком восхитительно — спустя три года их знакомства Джон всё ещё может смутить его до такой степени. Он пытается сдержать улыбку, но ему не совсем удаётся, и Гарольд быстро сглатывает. В этот момент он ужасно похож на испуганную куропатку со взъерошенными перьями на шее, и Джон борется с желанием протянуть руку и погладить его. </i></i></p><p><i><i>— Ну что ж, — выдаёт Финч, осторожно отпуская его запястье после напряжённой паузы. — Тогда вы будете рады услышать, что у нас новый номер. </i></i></p><p><i><i>— Очень, — соглашается Джон, протягивая ему через стол бумажный пакет, и на время отступая.</i></i></p><p><i><i>За завтраком они выясняют, что их новый номер, некая Амелия Кордел — образцовая горожанка аж с 1938 года, когда она и её муж Отис прибыли на остров Эллис из Варшавы. </i></i></p><p><i><i>— Семьдесят четыре года непрерывного членства в Нью-Йоркской городской библиотеке, — недоверчиво зачитывает с экрана Финч, — и ни одной просроченной книги. Кто может желать ей зла?</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Уж точно не библиотекарь, — соглашается Джон, всё ещё стараясь подавить неуместную весёлость. — Может, домовладелец? Или недовольный сосед?</i></i></p><p><i><i>— У неё безупречная кредитная история. — Гарольд разворачивается на стуле, чтобы взглянуть на один из мониторов. — Все её чеки за аренду, выписанные трём <i>поколениям</i> её домовладельцев, всегда обналичивались в пределах первой недели месяца. Никаких жалоб ни от неё, ни на неё в полиции Нью-Йорка тоже нет.</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Тогда всё ясно, — поддразнивает Джон, наклоняясь через плечо Гарольда и не-совсем-случайно задевая его рукой. — Это она преступница, необычайно собранная серийная убийца, планирующая последнюю гастроль перед девяносто третьим днём рождения.</i></i></p><p><i><i>Гарольд бросает на него слегка неодобрительный взгляд поверх очков, но не отстраняется.</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Если вы закончили флиртовать, может быть, наведаетесь к ней и выясните точно? — Его рука легко прикасается к руке Джона, смягчая резкость слов. — У нас много работы.</i></i></p><p><i><i>Никаких признаков преступных деяний в квартире миссис Кордел нет, за исключением огромных запасов шоколадок Andes Mints, сыра Keebler и упаковок двойных крекеров с арахисовым маслом (они могут быть угрозой жизни Амелии, но, с тем же успехом, и причиной её долголетия). </i></i></p><p><i><i>Однако в её почтовом ящике на первом этаже он находит внушительную коллекцию угроз, оставленных разными руками на всевозможных салфетках, рецептах и бумаге для принтера. Есть даже крошечная надпись: «Вали, или сдохни», втиснутая на оборот обёртки от жевательной резинки.</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Мы можем ещё раз проверить домовладельца, Финч? — бормочет Джон, перебирая стопку бумажек. Сплошь наглядные образцы плохого почерка, один ужасней другого. Слабый свет в вестибюле не облегчает ему задачу.</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Не думаю, что это он, — отрывисто отвечает Гарольд поверх яростного стука клавиш. — По крайней мере, не хозяин её дома. Вы бы не могли прямо сейчас отправиться в Общественный центр на Лорример-стрит? Это срочно. По дороге я всё объясню.</i></i></p><p><i><i>Как выяснилось, Амелия Кордел взбесила своих соратников по городскому садоводству не только тем, что прибрала к рукам самый лучший и солнечный участок Бруклинского общественного сада, но ещё и тем, что год за годом сажала там исключительно кольраби («Кольраби — член семейства капустных, мистер Риз, хотя по виду больше напоминает репу»). </i></i></p><p><i><i>Джон не может уяснить, почему это оскорбление, которое можно смыть только кровью, но пять разъярённых пенсионеров, присутствующих на «Лорримеровском ежегодном обмене семян», счастливы его просветить:</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Кольраби подавляет рост помидоров! — выкрикивает миссис Джоан Л. Уоллер (82 года) поверх опасно выглядящей тележки, полной кактусов в горшках. — А помидоры, бесспорно, самая популярная культура для городских овощеводов с небольшими участками!</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Каждому по вкусу свежие помидорчики! — согласен с ней Дадли Карлсон (87 лет). — Я вообще думаю, что она делает всё назло. Только потому, что появилась тут раньше нас…</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Может, она просто любит капусту, — Джон старается держать руки на виду, пока приближается к нему. — Почему бы вам не отдать мне этот, — он прищуривается, — эту… в общем, эту штуку? </i></i></p><p><i><i>—Это, чёрт возьми, компостный аэратор! — орёт Джоан. — Не слушай его, Дадли, он ни черта не понимает в комплексных посадках!</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Просто поработай лопатой, Дадли, — невозмутимо предлагает Амелия из-за спины Джона. — Нет нужды во всех этих дорогих прибамбасах. Я всегда говорю так — хороший навоз и немного воды, и у тебя даже грабли цвести будут.</i></i></p><p><i><i>— А ведь кто-то годами ждёт своей очереди, — кричит другая пожилая женщина, для пущей убедительности размахивая над головой пакетом с семенами. — А она просто отказывается уступить этот участок или выращивать на нём что-то другое!</i></i></p><p><i><i>Джон аккуратно отводит от себя металлический шест с двойным лезвием на конце. Последнее, что он хочет, так это случайно сломать кому-нибудь запястье. </i></i></p><p><i><i>— Уверен, мы сможем всё решить. А если бы в наличии было больше садовых участков?</i></i></p><p><i><i>— О, да ради бога, как будто городской совет когда-нибудь…</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Так уж получилось, — мягко гнёт свою линию Джон, — что мой друг только что приобрёл два пустыря в Вильямсбурге и передал их в дар городской Лиге садоводов. К маю они будут готовы к посадке…</i></i></p><p><i><i>Компостный аэратор летит в сторону, и Джон вынужден увести Амелию Кордел к запасному выходу, чтобы у регистрационной стойки их не затоптал табун обладателей ортопедических ботинок, сметающий всё на своём пути. Он провожает её до квартиры, просто убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке, она приглашает его подняться, делая вид, будто не слышит его отнекиваний. </i></i></p><p><i><i>— Что это? — интересуется Финч, когда Джон пододвигает к нему плетёную корзинку, до краёв наполненную искусственной пасхальной травой. Одна травинка попадает в нос Беару, и тот смачно чихает.</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Ценнейшая фамильная реликвия, уникальный сорт баклажанов, — просвещает его Джон и роется в корзинке, чтобы достать несколько пакетиков с семенами и одинокую шоколадку Andes Mint. — И чуток помидоров. Какой сорт лучше звучит, «Амиш паста» или «Брендивайн»?</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Планируете заняться садоводством, мистер Риз? Тогда я должен вас предупредить, что, хотя участки в Вильямсбурге стоят дорого, но в Китайском квартале дела обстоят ещё хуже.</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Жалеешь о своей покупке? — удивляется Джон, тряся пакетик за угол, чтобы услышать шорох семян. — Так это на благое дело. А я лишь собирался достать несколько подвесных горшков. Таких, что висят вверх ногами. — Он широко улыбается. — Вот и пригодятся те огромные окна, что ты мне купил.</i></i></p><p><i><i>Гарольд с любопытством смотрит на него: </i></i></p><p><i><i>— И что будет?</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Соус, «Маринара», — беспечно отвечает Джон и роняет пакетик на клавиатуру, только чтоб поддразнить Гарольда. — Кстати говоря. Ужин? Я готовлю.</i></i></p><p><i><i>Беар, услышав его слова, радостно вскакивает, слишком умный на свою беду. </i></i></p><p><i><i>— Думаю, я подожду, пока они созреют, — говорит Гарольд, переворачивая пакет, чтобы прочитать информацию о посадке. — То есть, как я понимаю, от шестидесяти до восьмидесяти дней.</i></i></p><p><i><i>Джон мысленно отвешивает себе пинка. Что ж, сам напросился. </i></i></p><p><i><i>— Тогда что-нибудь на вынос?</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Посидим, — отвечает Финч, и Джон чувствует, как его колени мгновенно подгибаются, готовые повиноваться, но Гарольд встаёт с кресла и тянется за пальто. — Тайская кухня?</i></i></p><p><i><i>О. В этом смысле «посидим».</i></i></p><p><i><i>— Сычуаньская, — парирует Джон. «Сычуаньский сад» закрывается позже, чем любимый финчевский «Тайский дворец», столики там меньше, а освещение слабее. Тактический подход. — Там лучше пиво.</i></i></p><p><i><i>Гарольд бросает на него понимающий взгляд, но ничего не говорит. По дороге в ресторан его рука в перчатке касается его руки один, два. Три раза.</i></i></p><p><i><i></i></i></p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>— Слышь, угрюмый Макбрудер, — говорит ему Шоу десять дней спустя. — Ты заболел, или как?</p><p>Джон поднимает на неё глаза с того места, где он присел, роясь с зубной щёткой в мусорном ведре отеля в поисках чего-то, указывающего, что девушка-их номер провела здесь ночь.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Лицо твоё. Ветер переменится, таким и останешься.</p><p>Джон понимает, что улыбается. Он часто это делает последнее время. Несмотря на проблемы с номером, у него было отличное утро: на улице солнце, пара семечек помидоров дала всходы, и Финч абсолютно положительно отозвался о его домашних яблочных пирогах. </p><p>— Я просто счастлив, Шоу. Это не болезнь.</p><p>— А это блевотина, — указывает Шоу на ведро, как будто Джон сам не заметил. — И ты даже не попытался спихнуть всё на меня. У тебя чего, пунктик на рвоте? Потому что это было бы крипово даже для тебя. — Она останавливается. — Даже для меня, если задуматься.</p><p>Джон извлекает длинный светлый волос из массы того, что было съеденным цыплёнком. Бинго. </p><p>— Мы нашли, Финч. Обри определённо была здесь прошлой ночью.</p><p>— Отлично сработано, мистер Риз, — слышен голос Финча на линии, и Шоу закатывает глаза. — В любом случае, это означает, что управляющий нам соврал. Было бы интересно узнать, почему.</p><p>Шоу с хрустом разминает костяшки пальцев и зовёт Беара. Тот выползает из-под кровати, где всё это время охотился на пылевые клубки. </p><p>— Пойду потолкую с ним.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, мисс Шоу, цельтесь не в жизненно важные органы, — безнадёжно просит Гарольд.</p><p>— Она так и делает, Гарольд, — говорит Джон, проходя в ванную, чтобы помыть руки в треснувшей раковине.</p><p>— Да, Гарольд, всегда так и делаю, — Шоу придерживает дверь для пса, и даёт ей захлопнуться, они несутся через парковку к главному офису.</p><p>В тусклом зеркале ванной комнаты Джон с некоторым смущением видит, что сияет. Даже если он пытается усилием воли свести рот в прямую линию, у глаз остаются радостные морщинки.</p><p>— Больше ничего, — говорит он, проверяя шкафчик для лекарств. Тот пуст, за исключением почти слившегося с полкой старого куска зелёного мыла. — Пойду, проверю, как там Шоу.</p><p>— А… — говорит Гарольд, и Джон слышит, как поворачивается кресло. — Вообще-то, мистер Риз, не могли бы вы вернуться в Нижний Ист-Сайд? Радиосигнал мистера Биллика только что появился в его офисе на Гранд-стрит…</p><p>— Куда угодно, где ты меня хочешь, Гарольд, — легко отвечает Джон, уже прикидывая, как быстро он сможет завести «Вольво», припаркованный снаружи, а также расстояние до моста и возможные пробки на дорогах.</p><p>Наушник Шоу с треском оживает, и она издаёт звук, будто её тошнит. За этим Джон слышит безошибочно узнаваемый грохот двухсотфунтового тела, на скорости врезавшегося в стенку. </p><p>— Господи, Финч, да трахни ты его наконец, это невыносимо!</p><p>Джон напрягается, но Финча не так легко смутить: </p><p>— Учитывая то, что это вообще не ваше дело, мисс Шоу, я должен сказать, что не имею привычки идти в постель на втором свидании. И давайте, если вы не против, обсудим мою сексуальную жизнь в другой раз. Лучше всего никогда.</p><p>Шоу только фыркает.</p><p>— Пофиг. Управляющий ничего не знает. Говорит, Обри предложила ему двадцать баксов, если он никому не скажет, что она была здесь. — Ещё один глухой удар. — Ублюдок потребовал пятьдесят.</p><p>Двадцать две минуты спустя Джон держит некоего Джейкоба Биллика, директора по маркетингу, за руки на весу с крыши семнадцатого этажа. У того ссадина на костяшках пальцев. Джон думает про Обри Митчелл и её подбитый глаз. Семнадцать лет. Напуганная. <i>Беременная</i>. </p><p>— Финч, — зовёт Джон, перенося тяжесть висящего тела на одну руку, чтобы другой постучать по наушнику. Биллик разевает рот в изумлении и ужасе. — Дай мне хоть одну причину, чтобы не убивать его.</p><p>— У мистера Биллика семья, Джон, — говорит Гарольд. — Жена и две маленькие дочки.</p><p>Джон одаривает Биллика мёртвым взглядом.</p><p>— Это сейчас не в его пользу.</p><p>— Джон. Мы не убиваем людей.</p><p>— Это причина, — признаёт Джон. — Хотя не уверен, что меня так уж волнует это прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Поднимите его, пожалуйста. Детектив Фаско уже едет к вам.</p><p>— Сегодня твой день, — шепчет Джон и затаскивает Биллика обратно на крышу, не забыв при этом как следует приложить его о бетонный парапет. — Ты нашла Обри, Шоу?</p><p>— Типтого, — ворчит Шоу, где-то рядом с ней слышны звуки, подозрительно напоминающие плач. — В следующий раз я возьму на себя грязного совратителя малолеток, а травмированным ребёнком занимайся сам.</p><p>Слышен гудок, шуршание, затем ясный, невозмутимый голос Картер:</p><p>— Джон, это ты? Скажи мне, что ты никого не убил?</p><p>Джон тычет Биллика носком ботинка под рёбра, и тот взвизгивает. </p><p>— Пока нет.</p><p>— Никогда не думала, что такое скажу, но твоя манера общаться с потерпевшими мне нравится больше, чем у твоей коллеги. Просто позвони мне в следующий раз, ОК?</p><p>— Конечно, Картер, — соглашается Джон и оставляет Биллика привязанным за руки и ноги к перилам. Немного крепче, чем необходимо. Он слышит сирены внизу на улице. Пора уходить.</p><p>Когда он возвращается в библиотеку, Гарольд бросает на него озабоченный взгляд. Джон старается убрать с лица мрачность, но его день, бесспорно, весьма подпортили последние полчаса.</p><p>— Даже без предъявления обвинения в совращении малолетних и нападении, — осторожно говорит Гарольд, — за налоговое мошенничество он сядет за решётку надолго.</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами и тяжело опускается в кресло. У него всё ещё чешутся кулаки, было бы неплохо, если бы Биллик побрыкался подольше, возможно, даже достал Джона пару раз. Дал бы предлог. Уютная тюрьма «белых воротничков» слишком хороша для таких, как Биллик, и Гарольд это знает.</p><p>— Вы злитесь на меня, — говорит Финч, после долгой паузы. Тон не выдаёт его собственного отношения к ситуации.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Джон.</p><p>— Но вы злитесь.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Вы знаете, что можете взять целый выходной и побыть дома.</p><p>Джон снова пожимает плечами. Ну да, он может пойти домой, поотжиматься на кухне от пола, пока не устанет. Пойти в качалку, поколотить там грушу. Но вряд ли хочет.</p><p>— В таком случае, — Финч наклоняется к ящику и извлекает картонную коробку с четырьмя лампочками, — в секции зоологии нет света. Если вы не против.</p><p>Джон берёт коробку и отправляется в чулан за лестницей. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, переодевается в запасную пару джинсов, которые держит там же и берёт с собой ведро и чистящие средства. Следующие два часа он вытирает пыль, подметает и моет все одиннадцать рядов секции «Наука и технология», время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы передохнуть. Когда руки и ноги начинают ныть от нагрузки, Джон возвращается в секцию литературы на первом этаже, где держит основную часть своего арсенала.</p><p>Едва только он вытаскивает сумку с шомполами, маслёнкой и ёршиками для чистки оружия, как голова Гарольда возникает над перилами балкона. </p><p>— Здесь будет удобней, если хотите.</p><p>Джон моргает, пытаясь разобраться в его словах: </p><p>— Ты же не любишь, когда я их там чищу? </p><p>— Сейчас тут нет Беара, — отвечает Гарольд, будто это всё объясняет. — Так что, если не будете направлять на меня ствол…</p><p>Джон поднимается к нему с сумкой, Береттой 92 и карабином Кольт M4, большей частью из любопытства и смутного подозрения. Гарольд застывает, когда Джон кладёт винтовку на пол, но после нескольких минут напряжённой тишины стук по клавишам возобновляется.</p><p>Джон с немалым облегчением погружается в успокаивающую рутину разборки, чистки и смазки. Техобслуживание карабина не занимает много времени, нужно только достать буфер отката и фиксатор затвора. Хотя Джон часто использует винтовку и ценит её универсальность и точность, он не очень заботится о M4. Стрельба из неё кажется безличной и механической, это слишком напоминает о спецоперациях, где он приучился стрелять бездумно и без разбора. С такой скоростью стрельбы оружие делает всю работу за тебя — гасит отдачу и глушит вину. </p><p>С «Береттой» он возится много дольше, разобрав её до деталей, тщательно действуя вишером с ветошью, чтобы почистить всё как следует, наслаждаясь текстурой металла и запахом оружейной смазки. Пистолет, в отличие от винтовки, это часть его самого. Продолжение руки. Он собирает его из бесполезных по отдельности кусков металла и отвечает за него. «Беретта» и то, что она делает, принадлежат ему, они его собственные. </p><p>Солнце уже садится за окном, когда Джон заканчивает смазывать направляющие затвора. Он вставляет возвратную пружину и передёргивает затвор, чтобы равномерно распределить масло. Тот приятно щёлкает под его ладонью и снова становится в переднее положение, когда Джон нажимает на спусковой крючок. </p><p>— Вам больше нравится этот, — замечает Гарольд от своего стола, и Джон, подняв глаза, видит, как тот наблюдает за ним, сложив руки на коленях. Он осознаёт, что некоторое время уже не слышит стука клавиш, а монитор компьютера ушёл в энергосберегающий режим. </p><p>— Ну да. — Джон целится в противоположную от Гарольда сторону, проверяя, как пистолет лежит в руке. — Он на втором месте. Или на первом, если брать девятимиллиметровые.</p><p>— А какой на первом?</p><p>— Кольт М1911. Беретта 92 заменила его в 90-х, но мой отец использовал сорок пятый калибр. — Джон чувствует, как его рот кривится в улыбке. — Тогда он казался мне тяжелее.</p><p>— Я никогда… — Гарольд откашливается. — Моя мать пыталась меня научить, когда мне было двенадцать. Но мне не понравилось.</p><p>Джон сразу замирает. Гарольд никогда не делится с ним информацией о своём детстве. Насколько Джон помнит (а у него безупречная память на вещи, связанные с Гарольдом), он даже никогда не упоминал свою мать, лишь отца, дважды (умение обращаться с двигателями и любовь к птицам).</p><p>— Ну, это занятие не для всех, — предполагает Джон, не дождавшись продолжения. — Если, к тому же, у тебя был неудачный опыт…</p><p>Финч бросает на него скептический взгляд, не впечатлённый этой попыткой выудить информацию:</p><p> — Должен вам сказать, я довольно прилично попадал по банкам от содовой. Но, поскольку единственный смысл стрелять из пистолета — это убить из него кого-то, вскоре я потерял интерес к теме.</p><p>— Неужели? — удивляется Джон, покачивая «Беретту» в руке. — Единственный смысл? — Он уже давно никого не убивал из огнестрельного оружия. Но совершенно точно много из него стрелял.</p><p>— Думаю, — продолжает медленно Гарольд, — когда я был ребёнком, я не мог оценить то, что лежит между этими двумя крайностями. «Останавливающая сила», если хотите. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что некоторых людей необходимо остановить. Ещё меньше я задумывался о том, как примирить всё это с ценностью человеческой жизни вообще.</p><p>Джон тяжело выдыхает, призывая на помощь всё своё с трудом обретённое спокойствие:</p><p> — Я не собирался сбрасывать Биллика с крыши. </p><p>Гарольд фыркает:</p><p> —Я не имел в виду вас, мистер Риз. Неужели вы и правда считаете, что я иногда не представлял… Не задумывался о том, насколько лучше все бы было, если бы я мог…</p><p>— Остановить их навсегда, — заканчивает Джон. — Тогда почему?..</p><p>— Потому что я не вправе это решать, — отвечает Гарольд. — И ещё было бы нечестно заставлять вас делать то, что я не желаю делать сам.</p><p>Джон мог бы сказать Гарольду, как он хотел бы делать это за него, как он готов был бы доверять суждению Гарольда во всём, и насколько Гарольд заслужил такое доверие. Но не говорит. Он подозревает, что Финч и так знает.</p><p>Странно, думает он, это странно — когда тобою обладают, хранят, но так редко используют. Как будто Гарольд ценит его ещё за что-то, кроме его способности эффективно причинять смерть. Хотя Джон не представляет, за что.</p><p>Джон вытирает инструменты тряпкой, складывает подстилку и упаковывает всё обратно в сумку. Заходящее солнце нимбом освещает голову и плечи Гарольда, его волосы пронизаны белым и золотым.</p><p>— Ужин? — рассеянно спрашивает Джон, как и каждый вечер на этой неделе, но вместо «Тайская», или «Итальянская», или «Индийская кухня», Финч говорит:</p><p>— Вы не одеты для выхода. Приглашение всё ещё в силе?</p><p>____________</p><p><a class="h1" href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> «Во-первых, прежде всего» (фразеол.)</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="osnova">
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="block">
<p></p><div><p>Джон не паникует по дороге домой, но он всерьёз озабочен. Неизвестно, что есть в холодильнике, но ясно — ничего путного из этого не выйдет. Гарольд обычно ест в четырёх- и пятизвёздочных ресторанах, и хотя Джон может состряпать вполне съедобные спагетти болоньезе, вряд ли его запасов хватит даже для них. </p><p>— Нужно купить вина, — предлагает он, надеясь, что отправит Гарольда в местную винную лавку, а сам метнётся в магазинчик по соседству за куриными грудками, луком и аспарагусом. Или за свининой и помидорами для рагу-кассуле, вроде, у него ещё оставалось полбатона итальянского хлеба, который можно поджарить и сделать крошки…</p><p>— Я уверен, подойдёт всё, что под рукой. — Финч останавливается рядом с ним на углу, ожидая сигнала светофора. — Честно говоря, я не очень хочу есть.</p><p>— А, — отвечает Джон, — я тоже. </p><p>Он не уверен, что сейчас способен проглотить хотя бы кусок, но роль хозяина хороша тем, что всегда можно чем-то себя занять, вместо того, чтобы просто сидеть и есть.</p><p>Загорается белый знак перехода улицы, и Гарольд кладёт руку в перчатке на спину Джону, направляя его движение. </p><p>— Хотя мисс Шоу и не в первых рядах тех, к кому бы я обратился за консультацией по личным вопросам, — продолжает Гарольд, когда они идут через квартал (так, будто его рука не прожигает клеймо на коже Джона через слой шерсти, шёлка и хлопка), — но я начинаю ценить её прямоту. Мне пришло в голову, что сам я не был откровенен с вами относительно своих намерений. </p><p>— Твоих намерений, — повторяет Джон, частично потому, что чувствует необходимость что-то сказать, частично потому, что эти слова такие странные, сладкие и тяжёлые у него во рту. Он позволяет Гарольду провести себя вверх по лестнице, шарит в кармане, пытаясь достать ключ. Пальцы онемели, будто от холода, но его бросает в пот. Он знает, что происходит, что они делают, он просто не ожидал… не думал, что прямо сегодня… сегодня был абсолютно обычный день. </p><p>Но, может быть, именно в этом и дело, думает он, когда дверь распахивается, и они шагают внутрь.</p><p>— Да. — Финч снимает пальто и вешает его на крючок с обратной стороны двери, кладёт перчатки в карман и аккуратно пристраивает сверху шляпу. Джон автоматически делает то же самое, только пальто складывает на спинку кухонного стула. — Оглядываясь назад, могу сказать, что сейчас это кажется глупым. То, что вы не заинтересованы в мистере Пирсе, как в романтическом партнёре, само по себе не значит, что в этом отношении вам могу быть интересен я.</p><p>— Гарольд, — медленно произносит Джон, сбитый с толку. — У нас свидание?</p><p>Финч смотрит на него внимательно, но с долей юмора.</p><p>— Это именно тот вопрос, который мне хотелось бы обсудить. Я вообще не нахожу эту терминологию полезной.</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами, чувствуя комок в горле. Он, вообще-то, думал, что у них свидание. Так-то. Ну, по крайней мере, почти оно.</p><p>— Особенно потому, — продолжает Гарольд, подходя так близко, что Джон должен опустить голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, — что у нас уже есть рабочие отношения. Свидание обычно имеет целью побыстрей кого-то узнать, дабы завести с ним романтическую связь.</p><p>Его рука касается Джона, и тому ничего не остаётся, кроме как обнять Гарольда по-настоящему. Джон и раньше обнимал Финча, но это всегда было быстро, неловко и неуклюже. Теперь же его затапливает волна эндорфинов, а Гарольд, кажется, совсем не против его грязных джинсов, потёртой футболки и того, что Джон мнёт его костюм. </p><p>— Учитывая, что мы уже знаем друг друга достаточно хорошо, — говорит Гарольд, — не думаю, что всё это действительно необходимо. А ты?</p><p>— Я… Нет. — Джон кивает, задевая носом макушку Гарольда. Его волосы пахнут теплом, чистотой и чуть-чуть цитрусом. — Тогда что мы?..</p><p>— Что угодно, чего захотим. </p><p>Джон прижимает его крепче, застигнутый врасплох и не желая терять ни мгновения того, что происходит, чем бы это ни было. </p><p>—Джон, — шепчет Гарольд ему на ухо, но теперь между ними нет ни малейшей дистанции, его голос мягкий, близкий и неуверенный. — Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Всего, — признаётся Джон, прижимаясь губами ко впадине над ключицей Гарольда, к грубой сетке хирургических шрамов. Он зажмуривается, внезапно охваченный ужасом. Слово вырвалось прежде, чем он смог оценить, хорошая ли это идея, и Гарольд замирает в его руках. Джон с ужасом считает секунды молчания Гарольда Финча. Он не понимает, что его бьёт дрожь, пока Гарольд не гладит его по затылку, мягко успокаивая.</p><p>— Прости, — сипло выдавливает Джон, понимая, что должен отстраниться, но вместо этого ещё крепче обнимает Финча, впервые за много-много лет пойманный в ловушку между «бей или беги».</p><p>— Никогда не извиняйся за то, что честен со мной. — говорит Гарольд, гладя Джона по волосам, и Джон вздрагивает. — Просто, признаюсь, я ожидал более конкретного ответа. Я немного в тупике.</p><p>— О, — отзывается Джон через боль в горле. </p><p>— Хорошо, а если так. Ты бы хотел пойти со мной в постель, сейчас?</p><p>Джон кивает, уткнувшись Гарольду в плечо, стараясь не потревожить ему шею. Гарольд издаёт одобрительный звук. Джон слышит его, чувствует, как он отдаётся в теле.</p><p>— Я рад. Я тоже.</p><p>Джон рискует улыбнуться и тянется, чтобы поцеловать горло Гарольда. Тот вздыхает, его рука скользит с шеи Джона к его плечу, чуть отстраняя. Джон подчиняется, лицо покалывают нервные мурашки, голова кружится, будто он чуть не свалился в лестничный пролёт.</p><p>— Пойдём? — Гарольд берёт Джона за руку, будто он у себя дома. Хотя, конечно, квартира принадлежит Гарольду, всё, что есть у Джона, принадлежит Гарольду, и не потому что Гарольд это купил, а потому что Джон уже отдал и рад отдавать ему всё, каждую частичку себя, каждый день. </p><p>Он позволяет Гарольду отвести себя в спальню и только-только справляется с головокружением, как вдруг тот спрашивает:</p><p>— А это что?..</p><p>Тут Джон понимает, что забыл про ошейник. Непонятно, как так получилось, он просто лежал всё это время на прикроватном столике, свернувшись возле связки ключей, или сотового, горсти мелочи, стакана воды или журнала. Ошейник просто был там. Принадлежал месту, дому настолько, что Джон просто… забыл про него.</p><p>Гарольд пропускает сквозь пальцы знакомую кожу. Джон чувствует, что падает куда-то вниз, его горло сжимает спазм, и он, пошатываясь, садится с краю кровати, обхватив голову руками.</p><p>— А я гадал, куда он делся, — задумчиво говорит Гарольд, одновременно издалека и ужасно близко. Кровать поскрипывает и прогибается, когда Финч садится рядом. Сквозь пальцы Джон видит его оксфорды на полу параллельно собственным ботинкам. «Ботиночки со скрипом», — думает он на грани истерики.</p><p>— Ох, Джон, — вздыхает Гарольд и кладёт тёплую ладонь ему на колено. — Это же… В общем, ты… — Он прочищает горло. — Ты и правда имел в виду «всё», ведь так?</p><p>Джон кивает, полностью несчастный. Он прекрасно знает, к чему всё идёт. Гарольд, несомненно, читал об этом. Гарольд знает прекрасного психотерапевта, да что там, кучу прекрасных психотерапевтов. Гарольд думает, что им стоит держаться подальше друг от друга, пока Джону не станет лучше, и конечно, это нисколько не повлияет на то, насколько Гарольд его ценит и уважает… </p><p>— Боюсь, я не… — продолжает Гарольд, водя большим пальцем по шву джинсов Джона, по потёртости на колене. — Уже довольно давно. Но, Джон, ты же не думаешь, что я откажу тебе, если ты хочешь… если тебе нужно…</p><p>Джон беспомощно смотрит на свои ботинки. Он тонет в чём-то, где не знает ни глубины, ни направления, куда плыть.</p><p>— Да, довольно давно, — бормочет Гарольд, как он обычно делает, когда обдумывает мотивы поведения человека. Гарольду не нужно что-то проговаривать в тот момент, когда он разбирается с механизмами, с вещами, связанными с информацией или деньгами. Он рассуждает вслух, когда сидит в библиотеке, а Джон находится где-то ещё, чтобы тот мог участвовать в процессе и высказать своё мнение.</p><p>— В первую очередь я бы хотел изучить вопрос. Понадобится кое-что докупить. Нам нужно будет обсудить цели и границы. Учитывая твою личную историю, я боюсь, что ты не очень хорошо знаком с собственными ограничениями, если позволишь мне так выразиться…</p><p>Джон, наконец, поднимает голову от своих рук и украдкой смотрит на Гарольда. Брови у того нахмурены, мозг работает, планирует. Что-то строит в уме.</p><p>Затем Гарольд встряхивается и поворачивается к нему:</p><p>— Но это может подождать. Скажи, Джон, ты <i>хочешь</i> этого или тебе это <i>необходимо</i>? Сейчас, я имею в виду.</p><p>— Сейчас? — эхом отзывается Джон.</p><p>— Да, Джон, сейчас, — Гарольд улыбается, немного криво. — Не отвлекайся, следи за мыслью.</p><p>Он говорит это, чтобы его рассмешить, и Джон смеётся, сотрясаясь, как при кашле, с облегчением.</p><p>— Наверное, я… я не думал об этом.</p><p>Гарольд смотрит на него, скорей весело, но и что-то решая для себя: </p><p>— Хорошо. Я понимаю. </p><p>Он встаёт, его рука начинает легко расстёгивать пуговицы жилетки, и всё тело Джона обдаёт жаром. </p><p>— Если я открою эти двери, — отвернувшись, спрашивает Гарольд, прихрамывая к двухстворчатому шкафу в углу комнаты, — то найду вешалки или оружие?</p><p>— И то и другое, — признаётся Джон. — Я могу их убрать, если ты…</p><p>«<i>Если ты хочешь</i>, — думает он. — Я освобожу тебе под костюмы целый шкаф, если ты захочешь». </p><p>В любом случае ему надо будет оборудовать нормальный оружейный шкаф, вроде того, что в гостиной.</p><p>Гарольд снимает жилет и одной рукой начинает расстёгивать рубашку.</p><p>— Не сейчас. — Он пристраивает жилет и ремень на проволочную часть вешалки, а рубашку — на мягкую и вешает её на дверную ручку. Затем поворачивается к Джону, всё ещё неподвижно сидящему на краю кровати. — А ты не собираешься раздеться?</p><p>Джон никогда в жизни не раздевался с такой быстротой, за исключением случая, когда на него выплеснулись неизвестные химикаты во время перестрелки в метамфетаминовой лаборатории. И того раза, когда одежда на нём в прямом смысле горела. И ещё, когда их с Шоу зажали в здании школы, и они были вынуждены уходить через дыру в полу, а затем плыть по сточной трубе…</p><p>Джон аккуратно складывает джинсы и футболку рядом с кроватью, а носки засовывает в ботинки. Он уже достаточно давно не служит в армии, чтобы не оставлять грязную одежду в куче, но дотошность Гарольда в вопросах одежды пугает его гораздо больше, чем угроза утренней поверки. </p><p>— Ляг на спину, если можно, — говорит Гарольд, и начинает снимать брюки, держась рукой за стенку для равновесия. Джон неохотно подчиняется. Ему больно смотреть, как мучается Гарольд. Очевидно, он не хочет переносить вес тела на больную ногу, и с трудом может нагнуться даже с опорой на здоровую. Но всё-таки справляется. Джон делает в уме заметку — поставить в спальню стул с жёсткой спинкой, и Гарольду будет на что опереться. </p><p>Или — как-нибудь уговорить Гарольда позволить Джону его раздеть. С головы до пят. При мысли об этом у Джона зудят ладони, он украдкой потирает их о ткань своих выношенных боксеров. Начать, опустившись на колени, с обуви. Затем отстегнуть подтяжки для носков и скатать носки, один за другим…</p><p>— Руки на изголовье, пожалуйста, мистер Риз, — говорит Гарольд, весёлым непререкаемым тоном, который обычно приберегает для Беара. — В будущем, если вы не сможете сдерживать себя…</p><p>—Я смогу, — заверяет его Джон, но всё равно берётся за столбики изголовья. Он не отпустит их, даже если небо упадёт на землю. </p><p>Взгляд Гарольда становится мягче. </p><p>— Я уверен, что сможешь, Джон. Но тебе не нужно себя заставлять. </p><p>Он ковыляет через комнату к постели, босой, на нём только пара зелёных шёлковых боксеров. Джон сглатывает и сжимает руки сильнее. Выступивший пот покалывает ему шею, плечи и спину. Гарольд садится на край, кладёт две подушки одну на другую, устраивается поудобней.</p><p>— Потом, если захочешь, — говорит он, проводя по руке Джона от локтя к запястью, — я смогу придумать, как удержать тебя. </p><p>Его рука спускается по трицепсу Джона к подмышке, твёрдое, ровное поглаживание. Джон не может устоять перед искушением и сжимает руки, демонстрируя мускулы. </p><p>— Понятно, что ты сможешь освободиться почти из чего угодно, но это потребует усилий.</p><p>Джон фокусируется на дыхании, слишком хорошо понимая подтекст. </p><p>— Так вот, вам бы это понравилось, мистер Риз? — спрашивает Гарольд, ведя рукой по выпуклости грудных мышц Джона, по его горлу. — Сдаться? Не думать? Знать, что можно бороться сколько угодно и что это не имеет значения, потому что я позаботился обо всём?</p><p>Джон смутно понимает, что Финч вытягивает информацию, вовлекает его в странную игру из тщательно подобранных вопросов, где тело Джона ответит за него, нравится ему это или нет. Ему бы забеспокоиться, но он не может, он просто выгибается под твёрдым нажимом ладони Гарольда на его горле. </p><p>Гарольд убирает руку. </p><p>— Боюсь, я так не смогу, — говорит он, тем самым мягким, настоящим голосом, к которому Джон только начинает привыкать, и в котором уже начинает нуждаться. — Я не могу душить тебя. </p><p>— Хорошо, — хрипло отзывается Джон и в отчаянии поворачивается к нему.</p><p>Гарольд снимает очки. Без них его глаза кажутся больше, лицо уязвимее. У Джона всё ноет внутри, он хочет поцеловать его подбородок, щёки, нос, лоб. Гарольд вздыхает, его узкая, пушистая грудь и мягкий живот поднимаются и опускаются. Джон поворачивается к нему всем телом, не отпуская столбиков изголовья и перекручивая запястья, ему нужна близость, нужно прикоснуться к коже. Гарольд торопливо гладит костяшки его пальцев, побелевшие от напряжения, шепча:</p><p>— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, отпускай. </p><p>Джон отпускает и сворачивается клубком, уткнувшись в колени Гарольда. Его трясёт. Он не знает почему, но не может остановиться. </p><p>— Ш-ш-ш, — бормочет Гарольд, гладя Джона по волосам и по лбу. — Ш-ш-ш, всё в порядке. Ты такой хороший.</p><p>Гарольд тёплый и пахнет знакомо — цитрусом, чаем, старыми книгами. Джон обхватывает своей слишком большой рукой шишковатое колено Гарольда, прижимается щекой к его пушистым бёдрам. Всё, что угодно. Ради этого он пойдёт на всё, что угодно. </p><p>— Мне так повезло, что я нашёл тебя, — шепчет Гарольд, проводя короткими ногтями по коже его головы. — Ты хороший, ты такой хороший, Джон.</p><p><i>Нет, это не так</i>. </p><p>— Нет, — отзывается Джон сухим ртом, едва слышно. — Гарольд, это не так.</p><p>— Это так, — Гарольд гладит его по щеке. — А ещё ты смелый, талантливый и верный. Тобой воспользовались из-за этого.</p><p>Джон чувствует тошноту:</p><p>— Не оправдывай меня. Ты не можешь.</p><p>Никто не может. Сама идея была бы смехотворной, не будь она так ужасна. Человек, который мог бы оправдать его поступки, — на этого человека он не мог бы работать. В мире, который бы их извинял, он не хотел бы жить.</p><p>—Я никогда не пытался, — отзывается Гарольд. — И не буду говорить, что ты не делал ужасных вещей. Так же, — он сглатывает, — как и я.</p><p>Джон едва ли может поверить, что тут можно что-то сравнивать. Даже если Гарольд — ошибочно — предполагает себя ответственным за людские потери, к которым привело злоупотребление Машиной со стороны правительства, вряд ли он может приблизиться к тому, что на счету у Джона. Ни по количеству, ни по жестокости.</p><p>— Как и все мы, — шепчет Гарольд, откидывая волосы у Джона со лба. — Потому что все мы опасные, изломанные люди. Я просто говорю тебе, Джон Риз, что ты хороший, и я благодарен судьбе, что встретил тебя.</p><p>Джон невольно вздрагивает, чувствуя какой-то моральный разлад. Он в это не верит. Но Гарольд верит. А Гарольд Финч знает всё. Он доверяет Финчу в том, что тот знает всё.</p><p>— И такой красивый, когда двигаешься, — говорит Гарольд негромко, будто сам с собой. Его голос напоминает Джону о спокойных утренних часах в библиотеке, когда Гарольд читает вслух незнакомые стихи. — Так неслышно, так осторожно и мощно. Это радость, просто смотреть на тебя.</p><p>Джон зарывается лицом в колени Гарольда, плотно потираясь щекой и носом о выпуклость под тканью трусов. Он должен… он не может этого слышать. Ему нужно, чтобы это прекратилось, хоть он и не хочет, чтобы Гарольд перестал. Это раскалывает его и вытаскивает наружу куски, на которые он не может смотреть.</p><p>— О, — выдыхает Гарольд, когда Джон прижимается открытым ртом сквозь шёлк боксеров к его напряжённому члену. — Понятно. Тогда ладно.</p><p>Кто-то другой мог бы оскорбиться на такой отклик, отстраниться, но Джон давно понял — то, <i>что</i> говорит Гарольд, значит меньше по сравнению с тем, <i>как</i> он это говорит. </p><p>И он говорит это мягко. Хрипловато. С лёгким удивлением, за которым Джон угадывает сильное желание.</p><p>Прошло немало лет с тех пор, как Джон в последний раз у кого-то отсасывал, но это не имеет значения, потому что именно такое с ним впервые. Опыт, которого не было никогда и, возможно, не будет больше. Секс с Гарольдом стоит отдельно от секса с кем угодно ещё, это особая категория. Джона любили и раньше, и он сам был влюблён. Но никогда и никто не был ему настолько <i>нужен</i>. Даже когда Джон стягивает с Гарольда трусы и берёт его член в рот, у него чувство, что его губы на теле Гарольда, пульс крови Гарольда у него под языком — грубая, конечная метафора того, что Джон хочет от него, что Джон должен ему дать.</p><p>Руки Гарольда в его волосах, не тянут, но он безмолвно ведёт Джона, наклоняет его голову, просит кончиками пальцев, чтобы тот открыл горло, и Джон делает это мгновенно, принимая Гарольда до отказа. Он не давится, но его челюсть ноет, рот наполняется слюной, которая стекает на пах Гарольда, капает тому на яйца. Джон зажмуривается от стыда, но Гарольд уже просто гладит его, не направляя, хваля, и сквозь шум в ушах Джон слышит мягкие влажные вздохи: «Да, вот так, просто продолжай, о да, идеально».</p><p>Бёдра Гарольда дёргаются, и Джон отстраняется, задыхаясь и хватая ртом воздух. Его лицо горит, а подбородок и нос мокрые от собственной слюны.</p><p>— О, — Гарольд смотрит на него вниз затуманенным взглядом. — О, извини…</p><p>— Просто… — горло Джона ноет, но это приятная боль, как в мышцах после тяжёлой тренировки. Как будто он заслужил её. Он нежно сжимает бедра Гарольда, побуждая того лечь на спину, положив голову на подушку. — Просто дай мне, ложись…</p><p>— Ладно, — шепчет Гарольд в потолок, и Джон опускается на него вновь, трахая себе рот и горло членом Гарольда так сильно и ритмично, что тому не нужно двигаться вообще. Он держит Гарольда за бёдра, не прижимая, просто касаясь. Кожа под его левой ладонью горячая и грубая под сеткой шрамов, и Джон беспомощно ласкает её, терзаясь нежностью и обожанием.</p><p>— Риз, —задыхается Гарольд, — Джон…— и кончает ему в горло, со спазмом, который Джон чувствует где-то глубоко внутри.</p><p>Он продолжает сосать и сглатывать, пока Финч не издаёт тихий звук неудобства. Джон утыкается носом во внутреннюю сторону его бедра, пряча лицо, пока дыхание Гарольда не выравнивается. </p><p>— Спасибо… — он слышит позвякивание у себя над головой, и рука Финча возвращается к его шее. Плеча Джона касается что-то жёсткое и гладкое. </p><p>— Ты хотел бы?..</p><p>Медная пряжка ошейника постукивает по ключице, тяжёлая и холодная, и Джон, дрожа, горячо целует бедро Гарольда, не в силах поднять на него глаза.</p><p>— Надо будет заказать новый… — Гарольд сглатывает. — Имя не то.</p><p>— Не страшно, — хрипло отзывается Джон, упорно продолжая целовать его кожу от полоски лобковых волос до гладкой внутренней стороны колена. </p><p>Он будет принадлежать Гарольду Врену, Крейну, Эгрету, любому и всем из них…</p><p>— Ещё как страшно, — огрызается Гарольд, и Джона внезапно подтаскивают вверх по кровати за волосы. Он неловко подчиняется, стараясь не задеть бедро Гарольда. </p><p>— Посмотри на меня.</p><p>Джон смотрит. Лицо Гарольда в красных пятнах, блестит от напряжения, волосы сбились на сторону, рот плотно сжат, маленький и раздражённый. Что-то в Джоне одновременно съёживается от его вида и исходит желанием и обожанием.</p><p>— Если тебе важно принадлежать мне, — говорит Гарольд, оборачивая ошейник вокруг шеи Джона, гладкая пластинка скользит ему по загривку, — то ты будешь принадлежать <i>именно</i> мне. Ты понимаешь?</p><p>Джон кончает прямо себе в трусы, без единого прикосновения, ещё до того, как Гарольд заканчивает застёгивать пряжку. Его трясёт всем телом, он стоит на коленях, уронив голову и обхватив себя руками. </p><p>— Да, — Гарольд просовывает язычок ошейника и закрепляет его в петле. Охват плотный, но не душит, и Джон чувствует каждый дюйм вокруг шеи. — Да, похоже, что понимаешь.</p><p>Джон судорожно всхлипывает, не в силах пошевелиться. Он боится, что упадёт на Гарольда. Он ведь может просто… просто остаться так. Он может пробыть в такой позе долго, он не устанет…</p><p>— Ты не против привести нас в порядок? — предлагает Гарольд, поглаживая его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. — Боюсь, я слишком устал для душа.</p><p>Голос Гарольда освобождает его от паралича, и Джон неожиданно легко слезает с кровати и идёт в ванную. Там он мочит в раковине полотенце и, прежде чем возвратиться в комнату, снимает трусы и кидает в корзину с грязным бельём. Ткань приняла на себя большую часть, но подсыхающая сперма хрустит и стягивает кожу у него в паху, капля стекает по ноге. С ним никогда такого не случалось. Он всё ещё тяжело дышит, это даже не совсем удовольствие, его будто ударили так, что он на миг отключился. Но это облегчение. Остаточные спазмы переходят во что-то мягкое, чистое, сонное. Он чувствует себя <i>сытым</i>.</p><p>— Сегодня, если можно, — в голосе Гарольда из спальни звучит истинное нетерпение. Джон улыбается. Финч есть Финч, всё в порядке.</p><p>Он обтирает Гарольда, перемежая движения полотенца вдоль ног и живота с поцелуями, нежность переполняет настолько, что у него ноют зубы. Когда он ложится и натягивает на них одеяло, Финч кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, продолжая управлять процессом. («И, пожалуйста, сними эту штуку, чего доброго, задушишься во сне». Джон неохотно подчиняется.)</p><p>Наконец они устраиваются, Гарольд на правом боку, с двумя подушками под головой, чтоб поддержать шею, Джон обнимает его со спины, целуя пушистое плечо, поглаживая живот и бедра. Финч бормочет:</p><p>— Я надеюсь, вы не очень вертитесь во сне, мистер Риз.</p><p>— Лежу, как убитый, — заверяет его Джон, легко касаясь ртом затылка Гарольда, его шеи, деликатной цепочки сросшихся позвонков и металлических штифтов. В любом случае, вряд ли он будет много спать сегодня. Джон не настолько привык к счастью, чтобы тратить это время на сон. — Что ты хочешь на завтрак?</p><p>Гарольд тихо похрапывает в ответ.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>К концу апреля все саженцы достигают двух-трёх дюймов в высоту, Беар сбрасывает последние клочья зимней шерсти, а Финч начинает оставлять свои вещи на квартире у Джона.</p><p>— Мистер Риз, — спрашивает он, когда Джон поднимается по лестнице в библиотеку, балансируя подносом с чаем, кофе и густой, как нефть бурдой с цельным молоком, которую Шоу упорно именует «маччиато», — вы не видели мои очки для чтения?</p><p>Джон осторожно ставит их завтрак на стол, отпихивая любопытного пса носком ботинка, и лезет в карман за бифокальными очками в кожаном футляре. Гарольд позволяет Джону надеть их на себя, вероятно, потому что не хочет отрываться от починки старого проигрывателя «Garrard». Джон пользуется случаем и стирает пятнышко смазки у Гарольда с подбородка, получая в ответ чопорный взгляд.</p><p>— Номеров не было?</p><p>— Если бы были, я бы этим занимался?</p><p>— Как знать, Гарольд, как знать, — дразнит Джон, делая долгий глоток кофе, — ты очень серьёзно относишься к винилу.</p><p>Гарольд рассеянно хмыкает, его внимание поглощено двигателем проигрывателя. Джон наблюдает за ним ещё минут десять, прежде чем его желудок начинает урчать, и он выманивает Финча из кресла обещанием лимонных маффинов с маком. Гарольд без пиджака, на нём жилетка, которая особенно нравится Джону, и номеров пока нет, так что по пути они находят, чем заняться.</p><p>— Остался бы на ночь, — бормочет Джон у виска Гарольда, уткнувшись носом в его волосы. — Я скучал.</p><p>— В выходные, — обещает Гарольд. — Если не будем заняты.</p><p>— Мы всегда заняты, но тебе незачем быть здесь каждый день в шесть утра. </p><p>Само собой разумеется, что если Гарольд остаётся на ночь, они встают поздней. Джон честно старается соблюдать самодисциплину, но это трудно, когда просыпаешься рядом с тем, кого <i>обожаешь</i>. С тем, кто заслуживает, по меньшей мере, утренний минет и омлет.</p><p>— Я уверен, что ты ценишь преимущества стабильного расписания, — сообщает Финч.</p><p>— М-м, — отзывается Джон, ведя жадными руками вниз по спине Гарольда, прихватывая через жилетку мягкие бока чуть выше бёдер. Он держит нежно, но крепко, плотно притягивая к себе нижнюю часть тела, наслаждаясь плюшевым маленьким животиком, в который может втиснуться.</p><p>— Мистер Риз, — произносит Гарольд чопорным голоском, который появляется всякий раз, когда Джон валяет дурака, — не могли бы вы воздержаться от лапанья моих…</p><p>— Твоих округлостей, Финч? — дразнит Джон, пряча улыбку у него в волосах. У него всё ещё кружится голова от этого тепла, от того, что ему наконец можно к нему прикоснуться. — Так они для этого созданы.</p><p>— Мне не нужно напоминать, насколько я старый и не в форме, — ворчит Финч, легонько шлёпая Джона по рукам, что нисколько не убеждает того их убрать. — И я бы не был таким, если б ты не закармливал меня выпечкой…</p><p>Джон ухмыляется ещё шире, грудь сжимается от радости и нежности. Он целует Гарольда в макушку, потом в висок, ухо, легонько покусывая ушную раковину.</p><p>— Мне нравится. Мягче будет.</p><p>— Мистер Риз!.. — Финч всё-таки опускает руки, на его лице мучительный стыд, который превращается в очень красную смесь неловкости и раздражения, когда он видит физиономию Джона и идиотскую улыбку, которую тот не в силах скрыть. Финч глубоко вздыхает, это вздох смирения. Вздох «если уж так нужно». Вздох «раз уж вы настаиваете, мистер Риз», и о да, Джон настаивает. Он ведёт руками по бёдрам Гарольда, ладонями охватывая круглый зад. Сжимает.</p><p>Финч издаёт писк. Тихий, слабый, и сразу его глотает, но Джон проводит большую часть суток с голосом Финча в ухе, с дыханием Финча, и он слышит его. Он всё слышит.</p><p>— Мне нравится, — повторяет он, с шорохом ткани сжимая и поглаживая большими пальцами, снова и снова сводя их тела вместе.</p><p>Это правда. Он любит тело Гарольда, совсем другое, чем у тех, с кем Джон когда-либо был близок. Кара, похожая на него: сильная и выносливая, с крепкими мускулами, кожа в шрамах, руки и нос сломаны больше раз, чем она могла бы сосчитать. Зои и Сондерс холёные и симпатичные — красота с обложки, личные тренеры, регулярные посещения спортзала, дорогие диеты и уход за кожей. Тело Финча другое, его собственное — тело мужчины средних лет, большую часть жизни просидевшего в компьютерном кресле, печатая и глядя в мониторы. Только Финч печатает и смотрит в экраны, спасая жизни, помогая людям, и Джон <i>обожает</i> его за это. Обожает его длинные пальцы и тонкие руки, узкую грудь и мягкие бедра, жёсткий изгиб повреждённого позвоночника…</p><p>Беар приветственно гавкает и вскакивает с лежанки, и Гарольду удаётся высвободиться из хватки Джона, прежде чем тот понимает, что именно происходит.</p><p>— Отлично, — доносится голос Шоу с лестницы. — Пойду домой и суну глаза в хлорку!</p><p>— Я принёс тебе кофе, а? — делает попытку Джон, неохотно убирая ладони с плеч Гарольда. Потом засовывает руки в карманы брюк, просто для верности, чтобы они не переместились обратно. — И пирожок.</p><p>Шоу абсолютно не впечатляют его слова, если судить по лицу, хотя телом она выражает полнейшее «рада тебя видеть, парень» по отношению к Беару, с почёсыванием за ухом, притворной борьбой и потрёпыванием загривка, а пёс скулит от счастья, лижет ей руки и чуть не катается по полу, бешено виляя хвостом.</p><p>— Отлично, — она встаёт и огибает их, чтобы цапнуть со стола кофе и пакет со сдобой, — но я забираю пса с собой. Звоните, если что взорвётся. Пошли, приятель.</p><p>— Ну вот, — резюмирует Джон, пытаясь убедить себя, что действительно раздражён, — это был наш завтрак.</p><p>— Мгм, — соглашается Гарольд, возвращается в кресло и прикрепляет обратно ремень проигрывателя, а потом закрывает корпус. — Тем лучше. Я собирался вернуть это на место. Мы можем заехать в закусочную по дороге домой.</p><p>Джон прикусывает язык, чтобы не спросить «какую закусочную?», потому что есть только одна <i>«Закусочная»</i> и, насколько ему известно, только один <i>«Дом»</i>, и одно с другим явно не по пути.</p><p>Финч закрывает крышку проигрывателя, величественно указывая на него:</p><p>— Не мог бы ты?.. Боюсь, он довольно тяжёлый.</p><p><i>Не такой уж он и тяжёлый</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div><p>«Дом» оказывается скромной квартирой с двумя спальнями в Морнингсайд-Хайтс, в абсолютно обычном здании. Джон пребывает в уверенности, что это очередное конспиративное убежище, но, когда он ставит проигрыватель на кофейный столик, на нём нет пыли. Место выглядит жилым, хотя на кухне готовят редко. Джон украдкой заглядывает за диван. Там тоже пыли немного, хотя за спинку завалились монетка и круглая резинка.</p><p>— Вперёд, — слышит он голос Гарольда из ванной, поверх шума льющейся воды, — можешь осмотреться, здесь не особенно интересно.</p><p>Напротив, Джону не было настолько интересно уже долгое время. Квартира набита книгами. Это не коллекционные экземпляры и первые издания; почти все помятые, с загнутыми уголками и торчащими закладками. Один из самых красивых пейслийских галстуков Гарольда, позабытый, висит на спинке рабочего кресла с эмблемой Массачусетского технологического института. К восторгу и ужасу Джона, из корзины для грязного белья в приоткрытом шкафу свисает — очевидно — непарный носок. Также в шкафу есть абсолютно нормальные вещи — колемановский фонарь, пачка тряпок Swiffer и ящик для инструментов, полный шурупов, гвоздей и прочего домашнего хлама.</p><p>Одно дело, когда Гарольд иногда проводит ночь в квартире Джона, держит там запасной костюм и забывает свои очки для чтения на прикроватном столике. Джон уже знает, что Гарольд такое же человеческое существо, и может храпеть, спать с приоткрытым ртом и оставлять, когда бреется, волосы в решётке раковины. Но это — это совсем иной уровень.</p><p>— Спорим, ты иногда кидаешь полотенца на пол, — информирует его Джон, тихо сияя. — А где гладильная доска? Я так и знал, что твои рубашки не могут быть такими накрахмаленными без посторонней помощи.</p><p>— Прости, что разбиваю какие-то иллюзии, — суховато парирует Гарольд. — Если ты закончил, у меня есть кое-что для тебя. </p><p>Джон мог бы провести часов пять, обследуя необыкновенно обыкновенный дом Гарольда (это не считая книг), но он без возражений следует за Гарольдом в спальню. Мельком успевает заметить неубранную двуспальную кровать и открытую книгу в твёрдом переплёте, лежащую на подушке, перед тем как Гарольд открывает ящик комода и что-то достаёт. У Джона пересыхает во рту, он падает на колени прежде, чем успевает подумать.</p><p>Гарольд с удивлением смотрит на него сверху вниз, сжимая в руке ошейник. Джон с дрожью сглатывает, это жажда, нетерпение и нервозность одновременно.</p><p>— Что ж, это ответ на мой вопрос, — говорит Гарольд. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь подождать? </p><p>Подождать чего, смутно удивляется Джон, у него слегка плывёт в голове. Вряд ли он сможет принадлежать Гарольду ещё больше, чем сейчас. </p><p>Рука касается его щеки, лёгкий запах кожи заставляет его тихо заскулить через нос. </p><p>— Боюсь, тут только мои инициалы, — Гарольд медленно гладит его по голове, другая рука играет с массивной медной пряжкой ошейника. — Но я скажу тебе, что они означают, если хочешь. </p><p>Джону требуется секунда, чтобы понять, и гораздо больше — чтобы решить. Конечно, он не может. Не его это дело, выбирать, как много или как мало может рассказать Гарольд. Даже его дом он безуспешно искал долгое время. Дело не в имени как таковом, а в том, что Джон может извлечь из него. Свидетельство о рождении, номер социального страхования, а оттуда и всю жизнь Финча перед тем, как он стал Финчем, всю жизнь, которой он пожертвовал. Его родной город. Родителей. Каждого, кто знал его подростком. Кого можно найти и допросить. </p><p>— Я… — шепчет он, упираясь согнутыми пальцами в ковёр. — Я не хочу, чтобы… </p><p>— Джон, — рука Гарольда тянет его за волосы, он смотрит вверх и видит, как Гарольд улыбается ему. — Я не предлагаю вещей, которых не готов дать. </p><p>— Это неважно, — отвечает Джон, и когда он это произносит, то понимает, что говорит правду. — Ты это ты. Ты это ты и я… Я твой.</p><p>— Да, это так, — выдыхает Гарольд, потирая большим пальцем раковину его уха. — И в самом деле так. </p><p>Плотная кожа с подкладкой из оленьей шкуры скользит вокруг горла Джона, и он с готовностью запрокидывает голову. Ошейник подходит так, будто сшит специально для него, потому что, безусловно, так оно и есть.<br/>
</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>